Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei
by Na-san
Summary: ...Gaara e Lee como mulheres numa escola feminina.É difícil demais admitir seus sentimentos.Ainda mais se é para "a" Gaara.GaaLee/NaruSasu/SakuIno/KakaIru. -Em Hiatus por tempo indeterminado-
1. A garota gigantesca jogadora de vôlei

**Hi, Minna-san!**

**Eu sou a Na-san e estou aqui escrevendo minha segunda fic !O título foi inspirado no "Colégio Feminino Bijinzaka", a idéia de fazer o Gaara e o Lee virarem mulher é de "Princess Princess", vai ter muitas citações de "Fruits Baskets" e a escola vai parecer com a Escola Mahora do anime Negima(Nenhum desses animes tem alguma coisa á ver com o outro).**

**Ah!Dessa vez, não vou estar sozinha nessa fic!Estarei contando com a ajuda de um dos personagens mais queridos de Naruto, Shikamaru Nara!!!**

**Shikamaru:...O que eu tô fazendo aqui, pode me disser?**

**Na-sam:Isso faz parte de um acordo meu e do Kankurou-chan para você desgrudar um pouco da Temari-sam e...Enfim!Você só precisa apresentar o capítulo e fazer comentários fofos, ok?**

**Shikamaru:"Que problemático..."**

**Na-sam:Ah, espero que vocês gostem da fic!Vamos parar com enrolação!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei**

**Capítulo 1 – A garota gigantesca jogadora de vôlei**

**Uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos entra num trem.Ela vestia uma saia vermelha, uma camisa de manga comprida branca com o emblema da Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei e um sapato "boneca" vermelho com uma meia até o joelho.**

**Gaara's POV**

**Meu nome é Gaara.Sabaku no Gaara e tenho 15 anos.Vou entrar no primeiro ano do ginasial.**

**Gaara:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!NÃO ME EMPURRA CARAMBA!!!!**

**Ah... Continuando...Estou num trem rumo á Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei.Pelo que eu vi nesse trem, só deve ter garota histérica lá.E claro, muito ausentes do sexo masculino.Não podem nem ver um professor que saem empurrando todo mundo só para ver um homem.**

**Putz...Eu devia ter arranjado um namorado antes de entrar nessa escola maldita.Vai ser horrível.Estou até vendo, não vou poder fazer droga nenhuma nessa escola.**

**Gaara:EU JÁ FALEI PARA NÃO ME EMPURRAR CARAMBA!!!**

**Uma garota qualquer:Ih, nem vem novata!A Lee-sama está vindo!**

**Lee-sama?Isso é nome de garota?É né...E quem fala isso é "A" Gaara...Ninguém merece.E por que "sama" se é apenas uma garota normal?Vou dar uma checada...**

**Bem, como sou muitooooo inteligente, resolvi entrar na bagunça e ver a tal "Lee-sama".Só não esperava que com aquele "empurra-empurra"eu acabasse caindo nos pés da tal garota...**

**Lee:Se machucou, senhorita?**

**A menina se abaixou e pegou na minha mão, me ajudando a levantar.Senti umas pontadas nas minhas costas na hora(ódio das meninas).Essa garota era muito querida...Mas devo admitir que o sorriso que ela fez quando me ajudou a levantar do chão foi muito bonito e gentil.Era de uma sinceridade incrível...Será que era por isso que ela era "sama"?Deve ter algo á mais...Eu estou descrevendo o sorriso da garota?Eu preciso urgentemente de um namorado...**

**Lee:Meu nome é Keiko Lee!Qual é o seu?**

**Keiko Lee?Que feio...Se bem que a garota nem era tão feia...Tinha o cabelo longo, liso e preto com uma franja bem reta.Vestia o uniforme da Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei.Saia vermelha com camisa de manga comprida branca e um laço no lugar de uma gravata.**

**Gaara:Ah, o meu?Eu me chamo Sabaku no Gaara.**

**Lee:Que nome diferente!Mas bonito!**

**...Meu nome, bonito?Nunca ninguém havia dito isso...Lee me convidou para sentar do lado dela no trem.Ela conversou comigo e disse que a escola é muito legal, apesar das aulas chatas e intermináveis de Matemática.**

**Gaara:Ah...Lee...**

**Lee:"Lee-san"-Disse Lee sorrindo.**

**Gaara:...Tá.Lee-san...-Senti pontadas nas minha costas.O "san" parecia ser reprovado pelas outras garotas que chamavam a Lee de "sama".-Bem...Por que a chamam de "sama"?**

**Lee:Ah, isso?É que...**

"**Próxima parada, 'Colégio Feminino Konoha Kensei', desembarque pelo lado direito!"**

**Todas menos eu, claro:NYAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**Todas as garotas correram que nem alucinadas até as portas do trem.Olhei para o relógio.Vi que faltavam apenas 5 minutos para a aula.É, tinha motivos para as garotas fazerem aquele alvoroço...**

**Gaara's POV END**

**Lee:Gaa-chan!Gaa-chan!Vamos depressa se não ficaremos presas no trem!**

**Gaara:Hã?**

**Lee:É!O tempo máximo que essa porta fica aberta é de 20 segundos. Depois disso, fecha.Resultado:Ficaremos presas e mataremos a aula...Como se isso fosse ruim!-Lee sorriu e fez um sinal de positivo com o dedo.**

**Sussurros da garotas que chamam Lee de "sama":O que será que a novata está falando tão intimamente com a Lee-sama?**

"**Desse jeito eu vou morrer antes de chegar na escola..."pensa Gaara.**

**Tum Tam(Shika:Que onomatopéia mais ridícula!Na-san:Ah, não enche, Shika!É assim mesmo nos metrôs de São Paulo!Shika:Mas isso é um trem!Na-san:...Vamos á fic, por favor!)**

**Todas menos eu, claro:CORREEEE!!!CORREEEEE!!!**

**Tá.Aquilo parecia uma manada de elefantes correndo.Foi muito estranho.Dezenas de garotas correndo para fora do mesmo trem em apenas míseros 20 segundos.**

**Gaara é meio lentinha.Lee pegou na mão dela e saiu correndo.Faltavam 5 segundos...**

**BLAM**

**Gaara ainda estava meio atordoada com toda aquela correria e ficou um pouco tonta.**

**Gaara:Lee-san...Todo dia é assim?**

**Lee:...Bem...É!mas você se acostuma!Eu juro!diz fazendo posse de Nice Guy**

**Gaara:Tá, tá...Não precisa jurar.**

**Lee:Tá...FALTAM QUATRO MINUTOS PARA A AULA!**

**Gaara:Quem é que não tava nem aí agora á pouco?...**

**Lee:É que eu me lembrei que a primeira aula é a de História com o Iruka-sensei!Não posso faltar!Ah...Qual é a sua turma mesmo?**

**Gaara:...É a 1-A...**

**Lee:Kami-sama, obrigada!**

**Gaara:Hã?**

**Lee:Você é da mesma turma que a minha!**

**Gaara's POV**

**Ok, ok!Eu até fui com a cara da Lee!Mas ter que passar por aquela rotina todo o dia e ainda ficar na mesma sala que a dela... Acho que eu vou morrer!Ainda mais com as pontadas de fãs da Lee!Aliás, ela nem me respondeu o por que do "sama" em seu nome...Depois eu pergunto...**

**A primeira aula foi a de História com o Iruka-sensei.Tá, ele é bonito sim...Mas parece que já é casado...Vi uma aliança na mão dele.Quando comentei isso com a Lee ela me disse "Tá reparando muito no professor né?Pena que ele já tem dono..."**

**Dono?Como assim?DonO?Homem?Ah, tanto faz!Isso não é da minha conta!**

**Tivemos a aula insuportável de Matemática com o Professor Zabuza.Ele parece adorar o nosso sofrimento.Fez chamada oral no primeiro dia de aula!Ele é doente...**

**Dlim Dlom Dlam Dloooooom tocou o sinal do recreio.(Shika:Cara, desiste da fazer onomatopéias!Na-san:Por que eu não escolhi outro assistente?Ah, é, pq vc é mt fofo!!Shika:...)**

**Lee me mostrou o refeitório e lá nós encontramos as amigas dela.Uma se chamava Ten Ten, uma garota muito simpática, por sinal, com cabelo marrom amarrado em dois coques, Sasuna, menina de cabelos pretos que estava tacando algo na cabeça de Naru, uma garota loira...Encapetada.Não parava quieta.Vai ver que foi por isso que Sasuna lhe tacou um dicionário(Na-san:Deve ter doído...).**

**Lee me apresentou á todas.Naquele dia eu tinha esquecido meu lanche...No primeiro dia de aula!Quem esquece o lanche no primeiro dia de aula?**

**Bem, Naru acabou me dando um biscoitos o que fez a Sasuna tacar uma régua na cabeça de Naru.**

**Naru:Pára com isso Sasuna-chan!**

**Sasuna:...Ah!Aqui tá um tédio!Estou indoLee-chan,Tem Tem-chan e Gaa-chan!**

**Naru:E eu. BAKA?**

**Sasuna:Não preciso usar cortesias com você...**

**Naru:O quê????**

**Uma garota aí da vida(Na-san:...Aff!Gaara totalmente educado...):Hey, parem de fazer barulho caramba!Sejam educadas uma vez na vida!**

**Lee:Desculpa, Setsuna-san!Elas não vão fazer isso de novo...**

**Setsuna:...NÃO!Não, Lee-sama!Eu não estava reclamando com você!Foi com essas duas pivetes aí!Não se preocupe tá?**

**Lee:Tá...**

**Naru:Ah, cala a boca Setsuna!Quem é que fica berrando no trem todas as manhãs quando vê a Lee-chan e o Enfermeiro Kakashi?**

**Setsuna:Cala a boca, Bakaaaaa!**

**Tá, nisso, começou a maior gritaria.Lee deu acenou para Ten Ten e disse que ia comer em outro lugar comigo.Ela pegou na minha mão e me levou até o jardim da escola.**

**Era um lugar muito bonito.Eu já tinha passado por lá de manhã mas com a pressa de Lee, nem deu para ver nada.Lee me ofereceu o sanduíche dela.Eu peguei e comi.**

**Parecia um piquenique, eu e Lee sentadas no gramado da escola.Percebi que era a hora certa para perguntar o por que dela ser chamada de "sama".**

**Lee:Ah, é!Eu nem te respondi, né?Esse negócio de "sama" começou quando eu virei a capitã do time de vôlei e nós ganhamos pela primeira vez, um campeonato de vôlei em dez anos.É exagero das garotas sabe...Eu não faço nada de mais.Jogo no time de vôlei e minhas notas são razoáveis na escola.Nada de mais.**

**Eu:...Tem certeza?As garotas parecem gostar muito de você...**

**Lee:...Tá...Isso deve ser por causa da rebelião que eu fiz ano passado.**

**Eu:Uh?Rebelião?**

**Lee:É!Eu motivei todas as garotas do colégio a não comerem no refeitório pelo preço absurdo e á trazer comida de casa num único dia.Foi uma grande festa no dia em que todas trouxeram comida.no final das contas, ninguém comprou nada na cantina e a diretoria se tocou de que o preço estava realmente absurdo, assim, o preço diminui consideravelmente!**

**Tá.Ela motivou uma rebelião na escola, é capitã do time campeão de vôlei na escola e diz que não sabe o por que a chamam de "sama"...Que tapada...Coitada...**

**Gaara's POV END**

**Lee:Ah, Gaa-chan!Você vai morar no alojamento da escola?**

**Gaara:Vou sim...Você mora lá?**

**Lee:Sim!**

**Gaara:E por que veio de trem?**

**Lee:É por que o alojamento da escola fica um pouco longe do prédio das aulas.O colégio é muito grande.Apesar disso, a distância é de um ponto de trem!**

**Gaara:Não é melhor ir á pé?**

**Lee:Mas assim temos que passar pelas quadras, pela piscina, pelo conselho estudantil e pelo prédio dos clubes...Ah!Gostou do sanduíche?Eu mesma fiz!**

**Gaara:...Tá...Normal...**

**Lee:...No-normal?**

**Gaara:É...Normal...LEE?**

**Lee estava chorando.(Shika:Estranho.Na-san:Fofo!)**

**Lee;Eu fiz com tanta dedicação...ToT**

**Gaara:Não, não, Lee!Tá muito bom!Bom mesmo!Ah, que delícia!**

**Lee:Jura?**

**Gaara:Não.**

**Lee:Mentirosaaaaa!**

**Gaara:Eu prefiro mortadela!Só isso!**

**Lee:Mortadela?**

**Gaara:Algum problema?**

**Lee:DE AGORA EM DIANTE EU VOU SEMPRE FAZER SEU SANDUÍCHE GAA-CHAN!**

**Gaara:Você é histérica...**

**Lee:Se eu fizer de mortadela você promete que vai comer?**

**Gaara:Ah...Tá...prometo...**

**Lee:Ah, que bom!-Lee deu um abraço apertado em Gaara que ficou vermelha e não retribuiu.Também, não tinha como.Ela abraçou a ruiva com tanta força que ela estava sem ar.**

**Gaara:Lee!Pára com isso!Estou sem ar!**

**Lee:Nya!Desculpa, Gaa-chan!**

** Dlim Dlom Dlam Dloooooom**

**Gaara:Ah...Tanto faz...-Diz Gaara sem graça-Vamos logo para a nossa sala se não chegaremos atrasadas para a aula de...Aula de...**

**Lee:EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICAAAAAA COM O GAI-SENSEI!!!**

**Gaara:Acho que eu ou matar essa aula...(Shika:Sedentária...Na-san:E o Chouji?Shika:Ele faz exercícios!Só que come demais!Na-san:Tá bom...).**

**Lee:Não, não!Gaa-chan vai me ver jogando vôlei!Você vai gostar!tenho certeza!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gaara's POV**

**Já falei o quanto odeio fazer exercícios?Não?Tô falando agora.**

**Eu poderia estar feliz matando a aula como qualquer pessoa como eu faria mas não.Estou jogando vôlei.Maldito vôlei.Por que eu estou aqui?Boa pergunta.A garota gigantesca jogadora de vôlei, Lee, me arrastou até aqui.**

**Voltando á aula...Eu estou jogando no time da Lee-san.Isso por que a garota que estava escolhendo o time não resistiu ao pedido da Lee para me colocar no time.Se não, eu ficaria no time das garotas fracas e inúteis(Shika:Sútil...Na-san:Eu pertenço á esse grupo...Droga!!!Tudo bem, eu mato aula mesmo...Shika:...Depois sedentário é o Chouji né?).**

**Começou o jogo.Todas do meu time jogavam muito bem, menos eu.Errei três saques.TRÊS!E dei uns 6 pontos de graça para as adversárias.As garotas do time estavam zangadas comigo...Menos a Lee e falou para elas que a responsabilidade era dela.Claro que ninguém a culpou...**

**Estava na vez de Lee sacar.Ela já vinha fazendo uma ótima atuação no jogo. Mas, ela é particulamente muito boa de saque.Quando Lee sacou, deu para ver o quanto ela gostava desse jogo.E eu achei que com aquele sorriso bobo dela e a luz do sol no seu rosto, foi uma imagem muito bela de se ver.Claro que não comentei com ninguém.Foi idiota de se pensar isso sobre uma garota.**

**PRIIIIIIIIIII(Shika:Isso era para ser...?Na-san:Um apito...)**

**Lee fez o ponto.Lógico.Capitã do time de vôlei...Nosso time ganhou o jogo e com esse apito, acabou a aula.Todas estavam abrançando Lee e dizendo "É campeã!".Eu não, claro.Era ridículo.Nem era um jogo oficial nem nada...**

**Depois da aula ela veio falar comigo.**

**Lee:E então, o que achou?**

**Gaara:O que achou sobre o quê?**

**Lee:Aquele saque que eu fiz!O que você achou?**

**Gaara:Ah...(Não posso dizer aquilo, que ridículo seria!"Imagem bela"?Que brega!)Foi um belo saque!**

**Lee:Fiz o ponto dedicado á você, Gaa-chan!Lee sorri e passa a mão na cabeça de Gaara**

**Fiquei vermelha."Ponto dedicado á mim"?Que besteira...Se bem que eu fiquei feliz.Nunca recebi algo como isso...**

**Gaara's POV END**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**As aulas do primeiro dia de Gaara chegaram ao fim.**

**Agora, depois que a ruiva viu toda a escola junto de Lee, estavam a caminho do alojamento, onde seria a moradia das duas durante todo o ano letivo.Ten Ten ficou num quarto com uma menina chamada Hinata.Sasuna ficou no mesmo quarto de Naru.E, claro, Lee escolheu ficar no mesmo quarto de Gaara.Mas, não vou privar vocês que estão lendo a fic de saber como aconteceu.Por que foi engraçado, de certo modo...**

**Lee:Inspetor, eu gostaria de ficar no mesmo quarto que a Gaara!**

**O Inspetor se chamava Katsuya, era um homem muito simpático que estava anotando todos os quartos e conpanhia.**

**Preciso disser á vocês o que aconteceu com Gaara?Bem, quase morreu por tantos olhares de inveja em cima dela.Lógico que várias garotas tentaram interferir, mas Lee não mudou sua posição.**

**Gaara:Eu não faço questão Lee.Se outra garota quiser ficar no seu quarto, tudo bem!**

**Lee:Gaa-chan...**

**Garota 1:Nyaaaaa!Lee-sama!Quer ficar no mesmo quarto que eu?**

**Lee:Ah, eu não sei, Sakura-san...Eu pretendia ficar no quarto com a Gaara...**

**Gaara sussurra para Naru:Quem é ela?**

**Naru sussurra para Gaara:É a presidente do Fã clube da Lee.É uma garota dissimulada.Ela gostava da Sasuna...Mas levou um fora...Ela desistiu e parece que está dando em cima da Lee agora...**

**Gaara's POV**

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!Me tirem desse colégio agoraaaaaa!Eu convivo com lésbicas!Não!Eu sabia que tinha algo errado!Essa escola estava normal de mais!Não posso imaginar a Lee com a Sakura...**

**Imaginando**

**Nããããããão!Tenho que salvá-la!Agora!Para ajudar a Lee-san eu vou ficar no mesmo quarto que o dela!**

**Gaara's POV END**

**Gaara:Mudei de idéia Lee-san...Vou ficar no mesmo quarto que o seu!**

**Sakura:Nem pensar Gaara!A Lee-sama vai ficar no meu quarto nééé?**

**Gaara:E o que você escolhe, Lee-san?**

**Lee:Com você, Gaa-chan!**

**Gaara por dentro:Se ferrou garotinhaaaaa!Você não vai fazer a Lee sair do armário!**

**Sakura por dentro:GAARA, VOCÊ TÁ MORTAAAA!**

**Lee:Estou tão feliz, Gaa-chan!Abraça Gaara que fica vermelha**

**Tá, não foi uma boa idéia.**

**Sakura:...COMO OUSAR NAMORAR COM A LEE-SAMA SUA BAKAAA???**

**Gaara:ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA SUA BARANGA!VOCÊ QUE QUERIA SER A NAMORADA DELA!(Shika:Isso é normal em fics Yuri?...Na-san:Sei lá...Nunca li uma...Shika:E como você está escrevendo essa?Na-san:Ah, é o fogo da juventude que está me ajudando!Shika:"Vou enlouquecer...")**

**Ten Ten:Lee-san, Naru, Sasu, que tal irmos para os nossos quartos?**

**Sasuna:Ótimo, não tava a fim de ouvir discussões desnecessárias hoje...**

**Lee:Vamos, Gaa-chan?**

**Gaara ficou vermelha e se irritou.Deu as costas para Sakura e pegou o braço de Lee, subiu as escadas com Ten Tem e as outras.**

"**Nota mental para você, Gaara:Você odeia a Sakura!"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Minha primeira fic Yuri!Nunca li fics Yuri, quem lê, acha que ficou legal?**


	2. Fã clube da Lee sama nós te amamos!

**E aí,Minna-san?**

**Esse é o segundo capítulo da minha segunda fic!Ah, que feliz!Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Shika:Ninguém está interessado nisso!Só vieram aqui para ver "a" Gaara e "a" Lee!**

**Na-san:...**

**Ah, está definido!Terá sim, SakuIno e SasuNaru.Não tenho nada contra Sakura e Ino mas bem que eu torço para Ino e Shikamaru(não terá na fic)...**

**Shika:OQUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ????**

**Fãs de ShikaTema e Shikamaru tacam pedras**

**Shika:Eu amo a Temari!**

**Na-san:É eu sei que muita gente ama ShikaTema mas não consigo me acostumar com a idéia.Desculpe.**

**Shika:Como assim se acostumar?Não tem que se acostumar!É assim que vai ser esse casal e pronto!**

**Na-san:Tá de mal comigo?-Carinha fofa-**

**Shika:Que problemático...Não.Por quê?**

**Na-san:Queria pedir um favorzinhoooo!Diz "Aproveitem a fic"?Babando**

**Shika:...Aproveitem a fic!...?**

**Na-san desmaia**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei**

**Capítulo 2 – Fã clube da Lee-sama!Nós te amamos!**

**Gaara's POV**

**Arf!Arf!Arf!**

**Setsuna:Você não irá impedi - lá agora, Gaara!Você não é páreo para nós!**

**Olá!Sou eu, Gaara.E estou cansada.**

**Menininha qualquer:Você não merece a Lee-samaaaaa!**

**Eu:Eu não a quero como namorada suas bakas!Só acho que se acontecer isso mesmo, nossa amizade irá mudar!**

**Vamos voltar um pouco no tempo...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Flashback de hoje mais cedo ON**

**Estamos no quinto dia desde que eu vim para essa escola.Adoro os professores e gosto muito das minhas amigas, ainda mais minha colega de quarto, a Lee-san.Era um dia comum.Acordei, tomei banho, fui conversando com a Lee-san no trem,chegamos na primeira aula, a do professor Asuma de Japonês, falei umas palavrinhas e pronto.Hora do intervalo.**

**Naquele dia, a Sakura, uma garota que está a fim da Lee e todo o fã clube da Lee(Nome do fã clube:"Lee-sama nossa Hime") estava agitado.Achei esquisito, mas tudo bem.No intervalo, eu, Lee,Naru, Sasuna e Ten Ten fomos lanchar no jardim, que nem no meu primeiro dia de aula.**

**De repente chega Sakura com aquela voz enjoada:**

**Sakura:Lee-sama, posso falar com você um instante?É em particular...**

**Lee:Hã?Ah, claro, Sakura-san!Com licença gente!Eu já volto!**

**Lee se levantou e seguiu Sakura.Eu sabia que tinha algo estranho desde manhã.Sabia.Qual foi minha surpresa ao saber que Naru,Ten Ten e Sasuna já sabiam que isso estava esquisito?**

**Ten Ten:Acho que é hoje, Sasuna!**

**Sasuna:É sim.**

**Naru:O que será que a Lee vai responder?**

**Eu, a besta:Hã?**

**Naru:Ué?Não percebeu que tinha algo estranho no ar, Gaara?A Sakura irá se declarar para a Lee.**

**Eu:Sé-Sério?**

**Ten Ten:É bem provável...Se bem que eu não gosto muito daquela garota...**

**Sasuna:Bem, foi assim mesmo que a Sakura me chamou para se declarar para mim, como quem não quer nada, me levou até uma parte do jardim vazio.**

**Naru:Ah, é né...**

**Sasuna:É, mas mesmo assim, senti pena dela...Ela chorou muito depois.Mas parece que gosta mesmo da Lee...**

**Eu...Eu não posso acreditar!Elas sabem disso e não evitam?**

**Eu:Como podem saber disso e nem evitam?**

**Ten Ten:Evitar o que?Se Lee gostar dela, então está tudo bem!**

**Naru:Apesar de serem do mesmo sexo, se elas se amam, não tem problema.É isso que eu penso...**

**É...Foi besteira minha mesmo!Hehe!Não tem problema...Nenhum problema...**

**PORRA!TEM PROBLEMA SIM!Aquela garota é estranha e se a Lee se distanciar de mim só por causa dela?**

**Imaginando**

**Não!Lee é minha amiga!Eu tenho que ajudá-la!**

**Setsuna:Hey, Gaara!**

**Eu:Uh?**

**Setsuna:Queira me acompanhar por favor.**

**Eu:Não.**

**Setsuna:Que legal que você se dispôs a vir comigo, Gaara-san!**

**Setsuna me segurou pelo braço e saiu correndo comigo.**

**Gaara's POV END**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ten Ten:Não acho isso muito seguro Naru.Vão fazer o mesmo que fizeram com você!**

**Sasuna:O que fizeram com você, Naru?**

**Naru:Ten Ten!Você disse que não ia contar!**

**Sasuna:Responde logo!A-G-O-R-A!**

**Naru:Já que eu sou sua melhor amiga, quando a Sakura te chamou, me trancaram no armário de vassouras.Só depois que a Sakura se declarou para você que me soltaram.**

**Sasuna:Vai acontecer o mesmo com a Gaara...?**

**(Shika:Ei, você já acordou, Na-san?Naaaaa-san!)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gaara's POV**

**Eu estava no prédio dos clubes.Estava vazio agora, afinal, era o intervalo e só há clubes de tarde e de noite.Soltei-me do braço de Setsuna.**

**Eu:O que você pensa que está fazendo garota?**

**Setsuna:Impedindo você de interromper a Sakura-san na sua declaração para a Lee-sama!**

**Eu:Pense bem, Setsuna!Você não acha que a Lee vai mudar muito se ela ficar com a Sakura?O que será do fã clube de vocês?**

**Setsuna:Não tente me enganar!Pelo menos quem vai ficar com a Lee é uma pessoa que todas nós concordamos e não você!**

**Eu:"Todas nós"?Que horrível!Vocês falam como se a Lee não tivesse escolha!**

**Setsuna:E por que ela diria não?**

**Por que ela diria não?...E se a Lee gostasse dela?Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...!Eu...Eu não...**

"**Eu quero ficar no quarto da Gaara-san"**

"**Vou fazer um sanduíche para você todo o dia!"**

**Flashback do dia anterior dentro do Flashback de hoje mais cedo(Shika:Hein?)**

**Lee:Gaa-chan!**

**Gaara:Hã?O que é Lee?**

**Lee:Pegue isso!**

**Gaara:Ingresso?Ingresso para onde?**

**Lee:Nosso time de vôlei vai competir nas estaduais esse fim de semana contra o Colégio de Sunagakure e eu queria muito que você fosse!É na primeira fileira!**

**Gaara:Por quê?**

**Lee:Por que o que?**

**Gaara:Você fala como se fosse minha amiga há muito tempo?**

**Lee sorriu.**

**Lee:Por que eu me sinto muito a vontade com você, Gaa-chan!Parece que nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo.**

**Sempre que Lee fala coisas assim, meio sentimentais, passa a mão na minha cabeça e diz:**

**Lee:Desculpa por falar coisas tão estranhas Gaa-chan!...Vamos para a aula?**

**Gaara:Hi...**

**Coisas sentimentais seriam...Coisas que me fazem corar...**

**Fim do Flashback do dia anterior dentro do Flashback de hoje mais cedo(Shika:...)**

**Eu...Não consigo imaginar...A Lee com a Sakura...**

**Gaara:PORRAAAAAAAAA!!!!NÃO LEVE MINHA AMIGA COM VOCÊ SAKURAAAA!!!**

**Setsuna:Ferrou!Ino!Vem me ajudar!**

**Aparece uma garota que estava vendo tudo, eu já tinha percebido.Parece que ela também é do fã clube da Lee...**

**Fim do Flashback de hoje mais cedo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Arf!Arf!Arf!**

**Setsuna: Você não irá impedi-la agora, Gaara!Você não é páreo para nós!**

**Menininha qualquer que acho que se chama Ino:Você não vai impedir a Sakura-san!Não vai ficar com a Lee!**

**GaarA:Eu não quero ela como namorada suas bakas!Só acho que se acontecer isso mesmo, nossa amizade irá mudar!**

**Bem, agora já sabem o porquê que eu estou aqui.Por causa da maldita da Sakura.Estou correndo pelo prédio dos clubes indo até Lee...Que eu não sei onde está.Ótima idéia. Estou correndo que nem uma maluca.**

"**Bem, foi assim mesmo que a Sakura me chamou para se declarar para mim, como quem não quer nada, me levou até uma parte do jardim vazio."**

**Um local no jardim vazio...**

**Flashback On**

**Lee:Gaa-chan, esta é a parte que eu mais gosto no colégio inteiro!É o jardim em frente ao velho prédio do sino que hoje não serve para nada.**

**Gaara:Por que é seu lugar favorito?**

**Lee:Ah, é por que tem muitos dentes de leão nesse jardim, e numa determinada época do ano...Todos os dentes de leão são soprados pelo vento, tendo uma imagem muito bonita!Parece neve...**

**Gaara:Hahaha!-Eu dei uma risada-Neve na época de ventos Lee?**

**Lee:Ah, mas é muito bonito de qualquer jeito!Esse ano vai ter no Outono(mês da ventania) e você vai ver comigo!**

**Gaara:Qual o nome daqui mesmo?**

**Lee:Ah...Se chama "JARDIM DO VAZIO".**

**Flashback Off**

**Jardim do vazio!Claro!Eu saí correndo até lá, com duas chatas atrás de mim.Olhei para o meu relógio.Faltam 5 minutos para acabar o recreio!Sakura vai se declarar daqui a pouco!**

**Gaara:Lee-san...**

**Parei atrás do prédio do sino.Setsuna e a garota que acho que se chamava Ino estavam logo atrás de mim, num local mais afastado só observando...Que deprimente.(Shika:Problemático!...Na-san!Acorda, caramba!)**

**Eu dei mais um passo...Mas parei.Aquilo já não me dizia mais respeito.Sakura parece gostar mesmo da Lee...E quem sabe Lee também gosta dela...**

**Sakura:Lee...Na verdade eu gosto muito de você!Eu te amo Lee-sama!-Sakura começou a chorar-Aceite meus sentimentos por favor!**

**Eu...Eu...Eu não posso interferir!...**

**Lee:Sakura-san...Eu...**

**Sakura:Lee...!**

**Sakura cada vez se aproximava mais de Lee.Eu não sei por que isso me incomoda tanto...**

**Lee:...!-Sakura colocou sua mãos no rosto de lee e chegava cada vez mais perto...-Não faça isso, Sakura.**

**Sakura:Lee-sama...?**

**Lee fez uma cara séria.Foi a primeira fez que eu a vi com uma cara séria.**

**Lee:Eu não posso corresponder seus sentimentos Sakura...Me desculpe...**

**Sakura:Por que Lee?Por que?Não vê o quanto eu te amo?...!**

**Lee a abraçou.**

**Lee:...Me desculpe mesmo...Sakura-san...Eu gosto de outra pessoa...-Lee se afastou e deu um sorriso muito grande para ela.-Posso não corresponder os seus sentimentos do jeito que você quer mas...Eu gosto muito de você como amiga, Sakura-san!...**

**Sakura:...Lee!...-Sakura olhou para o rosto de Lee-Muito obrigada Lee-sama!**

**Lee:...Vamos para a aula, Sakura-san!**

**Sakura:Hi...-Disse Sakura enxugando suas lágrimas.**

**Ah...Não foi nada de mais...Mas..."Eu gosto de outra pessoa"...**

**Gaara's POV END**

**OoOoOoOo-Continua-OoOoOoOoO**

**Levanta**

**Opa!O que eu perdi?**

**Shika:Nada...Só o segundo capítulo todo.**

**Na-san:OQUÊÊÊÊÊÊ????E você nem para me acordar, seu bakaaaa???**

**Temari:Olha como fala com ele, ANA!**

**Na-san:TEMARIIIII?E AINDA SABE MEU NOME????**

**Shika:Não estou a fim de ver discussões hoje...**

**Temari:Eu estou aqui para tirar satisfações!O Kankurou me contou tudo!Você raptou o Shika e ele concordou só para eu sair um pouco de perto dele!**

**Na-san:Ah, foi um rapto legal!...Ele gostou!**

**Shika:Hein?...**

**Temari pegando fogo:Não mato você por que eu quero ver o que acontece com o meu irmão no final da fic.Se ele morrer você morre.**

**Na-san:...T-Tá!ENTENDIDO!...**

**Temari:Ótimo!Agora eu vou levar o ShikaPega o Shikamaru pelo braço e leva**

**Na-san:E QUEM VAI SER MEU AJUDANTE???**


	3. SunagakurexKonoha Kensei

**Eu quero o Shikaaaaa!Não existe nenhum ajudante que nem ele!...**

**Ah, bem...**

**Nesse capítulo teremos bastante SakuIno.**

**Eu queria de algum jeito incluir KakaIru mas vai ser bem difícil...**

**Ah, sim, as pessoas estão tendo dificuldades de imaginar os personagens mulheres.**

**Sasuna tem cabelo grande e Naru cabelo curto até o ombro.Se você imaginar o Lee com sobrancelhas, tá errado.Outra coisa, o Gaara não tem olheiras e tem sobrancelhas normais.**

**Acho que com isso fica mais fácil...**

**ENJOY!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei**

**Capítulo 3– Sunagakure x Konoha Kensei**

**Lee:Ei...Gaa-chan!...Gaara?...Gaara!...**

**Gaara:Uh...Mais cinco minutos...**

**Lee:Mas, Gaa-chan...Hoje é o dia do meu jogo!**

**Gaara:Hein?Cai da cama**

**Lee:Gaa-chan...O jogo de vôlei da Escola...Eu vou jogar...Se lembra?...**

**Gaara:Não.**

**Uma aura de ódio subiu em Lee agora. Era raro ver isso...**

**Lee:COMO NÃO?O JOGO ESTADUAL!**

**Gaara:Ah...É...?**

**Lee:Se arruma logo para a gente ir!O pai da Ten Ten vai levar a gente de van até o ginásio da cidade.**

**Gaara:Quem vai?...**

**Lee:Eu, você, a Sakura-san, Ten Ten, Sasuna e Naru.Ah, e uma amiga da Sakura...Ino, eu acho.**

**Gaara's POV**

**Ino?Tenho certeza. É a garota que estava me seguindo no dia que a Sakura ia se declarar para Lee... Já faz dois dias desde aquilo.Lee parece não ter mudado nada mas Sakura passou a ser mais "amiga" de Lee e não a chamar mais de "sama".**

**Não sei como, mas eu me arrumei e quando dei por mim, estava numa van junto com Lee,Sakura,Sasuna,Ten Ten,Naru e Ino.**

**Já que era uma van, era meio grande.Na frente ficou o pai da Ten Ten com ela do lado.Na primeira fileira ficou Sakura,Ino e Sasuna.Lee, eu e Naru ficamos logo na segunda fila.**

**Lee:Ah, que emoção!Vamos jogar contra a Sunagakure!**

**Sakura:Lá tem garotas muito bonitas...**

**Não suporto esse comentários da Sakura.Dá enjôo.**

**Eu:Sunagakure?Ah!Era o meu antigo colégio!**

**Todas:HÃÃÃÃ???**

**Eu:Eu vim para cá esse ano...Antes eu estudava no Sunagakure, lá na cidade de Suna.Minha cidade Natal aliás...**

**Ino:Como você chegou aqui?**

**Eu:Ah...Eu perdi minha mãe no ano passado e meu pai resolveu se mudar para Konoha pois Suna trazia muitas lembranças da mamãe...**

**Ino:Ah...Gomen, Gaara-san!...**

**Gaara:Ah, não!Tudo bem!**

**Gaara's POV END**

**Sakura:Sabe...Estou imaginando a Lee-san jogando vôlei...Nunca a vi num torneio oficial!Deve ser demais!**

**Lee:Ah...Não tem nada não...É totalmente normal...**

**Sasuna:Não, Lee.Não é normal ser uma jogadora quase que profissional na oitava série.**

**Naru:Sim, sim, eu já vi a Lee-san jogar!**

**Ten Ten:Devo concordar que ela joga muito bem!Sim, sim!Ela é demais!**

**Ino:Estou ansiosa para ver a Lee-san jogar!**

**Sakura:É uma pena não ser da mesma turma que a dela e não poder vê-la jogar na Educação Física...**

**Gaara:É...A Lee-san joga muito bem, mesmo.**

**Naru:AAAAAAHHHHHHH!Não vale Gaara-chaaaaan!Você é da turma dela!-Apertando a bochecha de Gaara**

**Gaara:Eu não tenho culpa, caramba!**

**Todas:Blá,blá,blá e blá...**

**Lee:Ah, gente...**

**Todas:BLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁ!**

**Lee:CALADAS!Nós já chegamos!!!**

**Todas param e olham para Lee.**

**Lee:Ah...Gomen...**

"**Todas" por dentro:...Como ela consegue ser tão fofa?...**

**Pai da Ten Ten:...Se não sairem tranco vocês na van.**

**Ele e Ten Ten já estavam fora da van.**

**Naru:Ah!Espereeeeem!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lee:Então, a cadeira de vocês são essas daqui-aponta-Dá para ver tudo direitinho!Eu já vou indo, tá?Desejem-me sorte!...**

**Todas:Hi!**

**O jogo ainda não havia começado, mas Lee já entrou no vestiário do time.Sakura saíra para comprar alguns doces e pouco depois Ino disse que ia ao banheiro.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ino:Sakura-san...Nós precisamos conversar...**

**Sakura:Hã?O que houve, Ino-chan?**

**Ino:...Se importa se for num local mais afastado das pessoas?...**

**Sakura:...Ino, você está me preocupando...**

**Ino pega no pulso de Sakura e a leva até um corredor que não tem ninguém(conveniente, né?)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ten Ten:...Vocês perceberam?**

**Naru:O que?**

**Sasuna:Sim, sim...**

**Gaara:Hein?**

**Ten Ten:Ninguém escapa da nossa percepção do amor né, Sasuna?**

**Sasuna:Sim, sim, Ten Ten!**

**As duas sorriram uma para a outra...Não se sabe por que Naru ficou vermelha na hora...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura e Ino chegaram num corredor vazio do ginásio.**

**Ino:Sakura...Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...**

**Sakura:Pode falar, Ino-chan!-Sakura deu um belo sorriso.**

**Ino:Desde...Desde...**

**Sakura:?**

**Ino:Ahhhh!"Tem que ser agora!"-Respirou fundo-Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu...gostei de você...!Eu sabia que você gostava da Sasuna e não te falei nada!Mesmo quando você deixou de gostar dela...Eu fiquei meio receosa, demorei e vi você se apaixonar pela Lee!-Nessa hora, Ino abaixou a cabeça-Mas...Agora...Eu tenho coragem!O QUE EU QUERO DIZER É QUE EU TE AMO!**

**Ino levantou a cabeça e olhou para Sakura.Ela estava com uma expressão indescritível no rosto.O que ela estava pensando..?**

**Sakura:Ino...**

**Ino: Sakura!...**

**Sakura abraçou Ino e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dela.**

**Sakura:Me perdoe por não ter percebido antes, Ino-chan...Eu...Como eu fui idiota!...**

**Ino:Não, Sakura, eu...!**

**Sakura:Como fui idiota por não perceber uma pessoa tão especial perto de mim...**

**Sakura colocou as mãos nos ombros de Ino e encarando a loira disse:**

**-Quer saber o que eu sinto por você?...**

**Ino:...Quero...**

**Sakura:Então feche os olhos...**

**Ino o fez e com isso, Sakura a beijou.O que Ino estava sentindo na hora era indescritível.A pessoa de quem ela mais gostava aceitara seus sentimentos.Pouco a pouco, foi retribuindo o beijo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gaara's POV**

**MAS O QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU AQUI?**

**Eu não estou entendendo mais nada!Sei lá, eu vim para essa droga de Estádio, sábado de manhã, ver o jogo da Lee-san!Ótimo, até aí tudo bem, mas como é que, uma garota que vai comprar doces e outra que vai no banheiro, amigas, voltam de repente namoradas????CALMA GAARA!NÃO SURTA!**

**Eu:Afinal, Naru...-Sussurrando-O que aconteceu mesmo?...**

**Naru:Sasuna me explicou!Parece que faz tempo que a Ino gostava da Sakura e resolveu falar isso para ela hoje!**

**Isso é normal hoje em dia?...Eu estudava no colégio Sunagakure e quando duas garotas se beijavam isso já era "O" tabu dos tabus!Isso é que dá estudar em escolas riquinhas... Quando você vai para o mundo, vê que é totalmente diferente...**

**Sakura:Olha a Lee!!!**

**Todas se viraram para olhar.Sim, era a Lee.Estava particularmente bonita hoje.Vestia uma camiseta vermelha, do time da escola com seu sobrenome atrás e um número, "74".Também usava um short branco com duas listras vermelhas na lateral.Olhando a Lee assim, eu percebi que ela é bonita mesmo...**

**Ela tá olhando para cá...!E fez a pose do dedo idiota que ela sempre faz e sorriu para mim!As outras nem perceberam, ma eu sim...Eu fiquei um pouco vermelha...Não sei por que...**

**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(Em homenagem ao Shikamaru, que odeia as minhas onomatopéias!...Q saudades!...)**

**O jogo começou.Particularmente, odeio vôlei.Acho que é o esporte que eu mais odeio.O que eu mais gosto é Tênis!Isso por que eu só joguei no videogame pois eu nunca conseguiria jogar de verdade...**

**Enfim!Eu não entendo nada de vôlei.Só sei que o time da Lee está ganhando por que eu estou vendo o placar.**

**Ah!...**

**Eu:Ne-chan...?**

**Ten Ten:Hã?Gaara?...**

**Eu:...Podem ir embora sem mim Ten Ten!**

**Gaara's POV END**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lee:Então...Ela não voltou?...**

**Ten Ten:Não.E nem disse para onde ia, Lee-san!**

**Lee:Onde será que a Gaara está?...**

**Flashback ON**

**Gaara:Podem ir embora sem mim!**

**Gaara se levantou e saiu correndo.**

**Naru:Para onde Gaara foi?**

**Ten Ten:Eu não sei...**

**Ino:Acho melhor a gente não falar nada por enquanto para aquela dali...-aponta.**

**Todas olharam para Lee.Ela estava dando o último saque do jogo.**

**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Foi perfeito!Konoha vence o jogo!**

**Sakura:Lee-samaaaaaaaaaaaa eu te amooooo!!!!**

**Ino:Sakura...Ò///Ó**

**Sakura:Não fica com ciúmes Ino-chan!!!-Abraça.**

**Ten Ten:Keikoooooooooo!!!Você é demais!!!**

**Naru pula e levanta os braços, batendo assim, em Sasuna.**

**Sasuna:ORA SUA!...**

**Lee chega mais perto delas.**

**Lee:Muito obrigada gente!...Ué?Onde está a Gaa-chan?**

**Ten Ten:Ah...**

**Naru:Ela encontrou uma amiga de Sunagakure e resolveu falar com ela...Lembra que ela já tinha estudado lá?**

**Lee:...Hi!**

**Sakura:Sim, sim!E ela falou que nós podemos ir comemorando na pizzaria que depois ela vai para a escola!**

**Lee:Hã?Pizzaria?**

**Naru:Era surpresa bakaaaaa!-sorri e aperta a bochecha de Sakura.**

**Ten Ten sussurrando:Ai, ai...A Lee é mesmo tonta por acreditar nas mentiras da Naru e da Sakura...**

**Sasuna sussurando:Mas...Mesmo assim, nós teremos de contar á ela quando chegarmos na escola né?Ela não vai cair na mentira...Não sabemos onde a Gaara está.**

**Ten Ten:...**

**Flashback OFF**

**Ten Ten POV ON**

**Eu:Lee-san...Eu sei que a Gaara está atrasada mas confie em mim!Ela está bem!Vai dormir!**

**Lee:Tem certeza, Ten Ten-chan?**

**Eu:CLARO QUE EU TENHO!Baka!Assim, você vai deixar várias pessoas preocupadas se não descansar!...**

**Lee:Ah...Tá bem...**

**Fechei a porta e sentei na frente da porta do quarto de Lee.Nós contamos o ocorrido á diretora e ela contatou o pai de Gaara.Tsunade, a diretora, disse que ele tinha idéia de onde ela estava mas não tinha certeza pois "tudo pode se esperar de Gaara com as pessoas do Sunagakure...".Creio que não entendi as palavras de Tsunade mas...Parece que o pai de Gaara já chamou a polícia...Algo assim.**

**Andei um pouco pelo colégio. É proibido andar tão tarde da noite na escola, mas, quem sabe Gaara não estivesse por lá...**

**Desci até o portão da escola. Vi um ponto vermelho lá na esquina...**

"**Gaara!"**

**Não pensei duas vezes.Abri o portão e sai correndo da escola, chamando a atenção do Inspetor.Ótimo.O Katsuya estava atrás de mim!Cara chato!Não tinha me visto antes, mas foi só eu abrir um pouco o portão que foi atrás de mim?Ah, são uma da manhã!Vai dormir cara!**

**Eu:GAARA!GAA...!**

"**Não..."**

**Aquela pessoa, ajoelhada na minha frente...Tinha o rosto da Gaara...Mas...Não podia ser.Seu cabelo estava curto e ela estava toda machucada...Como se tivesse levado uma surra.A garota olhou para mim.**

"**Ten Ten..."**

**Eu:Gaara!É você...?**

**Gaara:Me leve até a escola...**

**Katsuya:Ten Ten, o que você está fazendo?...!-Katsuya olhou horrorizado para a ruiva - Deixe-a comigo!**

**Katsuya, o inspetor que estava me seguindo, olhou para Gaara e percebeu quem era.Pegou-a no colo e correu até a escola.Eu o segui.**

**OoOoOoContinuaOoOoOoO**

**Temari:Sua assanhada!!!Como ousa falar do meu Shika com toda essa intimidade?**

**Na-san:...**

**Temari:Responda,baka!!!**

**Na-san:...**

**Temari:Daí Kamaitachi no Jutsu!!!(foice dos grandes ventos)**

**Plof**

**Temari:Hã?É um tronco!!!**

**Gaara:Sim, sim, Temari.Usei o Kawari no jutsu para salvá-la!**

**Temari:Hã?Gaara?Por quê?**

**Na-san:Por que ele me ama, oras.**

**Gaara:Não...**

**Na-san:O.O' Gaara?...**

**Gaara:Que história é essa de "GaaLee versão feminin"?E o pior, GaaLee!**

**Na-san:Ah, relaxa e goza que a vida é cor de rosa!**

**Temari:Na-san...Você tá morta, garota.**

**Olhar maligno do Gaara força total.**

**Gaara:ME TIRE DESSA HISTÓRIA AGORA!**

**Na-san:Ah, claro...Claro...**

**Alguém:Não faça isso!**

**Gaara:Lee...?**

**Lee:Eu quero ver como termina a história!-pose de nice guy.**

**Gaara:...Se o Lee quer assim, então tá.**

**Na-san:Ah, que fofo!...**

**Gaara:Não abuse da sorte.**

**Na-san:...Ok!...O.O**

**Lee:Tchau, Na-san!Tô gostando da fic!**

**Na-san:...(Lembrando do final da fic).Vai detestar mais tarde...**


	4. A Amizade é para essas coisas

**Tenho a impressão de que pouca gente gosta de drama...**

**Eu amo.Sinto muito.**

**No rascunho dessa fic...Acaba meio mal mas...Já q teve tantas mudanças...Quem sabe eu não mudo também...**

**Katsuya:Alguém me chamou?...**

**Na-san:...Não.**

**Katsuya:Ta, com sua licença...**

**-Idéia na Na-san-**

**Na-san:VOCÊ VAI SER MEU ASSISTENTE!**

**Katsuya:Hein????o.O**

**Esse é o Katsuya-kun, meu OOC querido q tem cabelo marrom e uma tatoo sexy do clã dele (uma coruja) no pescoço.Seu cabelo é curto até o ombro...**

**Katsuya:Eu vou mesmo ter q ficar aqui?...**

**Na-san:SIM!Ò.Ó**

**Katsuya:Já que não tem jeito...Começa essa fic logo!...**

**Na-san:O KATSU-KUN TÁ ANSIOSO!!!LINDOOOO!!!**

**Ah, sim, o capítulo de hoje foi extremamente baseado em "Gravitation".**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei**

**Capítulo 4 – A Amizade é para essas coisas**

**Ten Ten's POV ON**

**Eu:Ela é mesmo a Gaara, Katsuya-san?**

**Katsuya:É sim, Ten Ten.Pode não parecer mas, é ela.Vou falar com a diretora.Ela deve dar um jeito nisso.**

**Eu:Posso ficar aqui, Katsuya?Afinal, ela é minha amiga!...**

**Katsuya:Não.Você tem aula amanhã.O enfermeiro Kakashi irá cuidar dela.Vou te acompanhar até seu dormitório.(Katsuya:Opaaa!Olha eu aí!Na-san:Omg...)**

**Fala como se eu fosse dormir!Não vou conseguir dormir até descobrir quem fez isso com a Gaara...Mas mesmo assim, não sei o que fazer.Não posso pedir ajuda da Lee.Tsunade disse que vai falar com ela pessoalmente...**

**Click**

**Uma porta do dormitório foi aberta.Eu e Katsuya olhamos para ver de que quarto vinha o barulho.**

**Lee:Uh?Ten Ten-chan?Katsuya-kun?Está tudo bem?**

**Tinha que ser a Lee?...**

**Katsuya:Sim, sim, Lee-san!A Ten Ten só estava preocupada com a Gaara e resolveu procurá-la.Que bom que eu a vi e trouxe de volta para a escola!**

**Lee:Ah...-Sorri-Obrigada Ten Ten-chan!Mas você não pode sair a essa hora pela rua!**

**Eu:...Claro Lee!Desculpa!Vou para o meu quarto agora!**

**Katsuya:Sim, é o melhor a fazer...**

**Ten Ten's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lee acordou.**

**Ia se arrumar para a aula, mas uma roupa normal, camiseta verde e short preto calçando um all star preto.Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser o desaparecimento repentino de Gaara.Ainda não a encontraram...**

**Abriu a porta do quarto e foi até a diretoria.Lá ficou sabendo do ocorrido.**

**Lee:...!A Gaara está na enfermaria?...**

**Tsunade:Sim, Lee, mas acho melhor você não ir vê-la, ela está cansada...Vá para sua aula.**

"**Então, Lee foi para a aula normalmente..."**

**Até parece.Lee concordou com a cabeça e saiu da sala.Foi correndo até a enfermaria e escancarou a porta.**

**Lee:Gaa...**

**Gaara estava mesmo numa situação deplorável.Ela estava ferida.Seu cabelo estava curto mas o corte não estava certo, parece que foi cortado com uma faca ou, contra sua vontade.Seu rosto, sempre liso, estava cheio de ferimentos iguais seus braços.**

**Ela estava dormindo, a luz do sol batia nela.Lee sentiu uma tristeza e raiva muito grande...Quem faria aquilo com a Gaara?...**

**Gaara:Lee...?**

**Ah...Ela acordou.Lee não sabia o que dizer.Só a abraçou.Um abraço muito aconchegante.**

**Gaara:Lee?O que você...?Lee!**

**A ruiva ficara corada.Não sabia a razão por ter ficado vermelha...Lee era só sua amiga.Não estava fazendo nada com segundas intenções...não é?**

**Lee:Gaa-chan, quem fez isso com você?...**

**Gaara:Eu...Eu não sei...**

**Lee se distanciou um pouco de Gaara.**

**Lee:Como não?...Pode contar para mim!Eu sou sua amiga!...**

**Gaara:Amizade...É uma coisa estranha que eu nunca vou entender...-Gaara se sentou na cama e encarou Lee-Você pode achar que me conhece, mas não sabe de nada sobre mim!Não sabe o que eu fiz!Eu mereci isso!**

**Lee:Claro que não!A Gaa-chan é muito gentil e nunca mere...!**

**Gaara colocou um dedo na boca de Lee.**

**Gaara:Uma garota que mata merece isso...!**

**Lee:...Gaara?...**

**Gaara:E agora?Você me conhece?...Não sabe de nada sobre a minha vida!Saia daqui!Cansei dessa brincadeira de "amizade".Pare de me fazer sofrer!...**

**Não.Lee realmente não sabia nada sobre Gaara.Sua mente não aceitava "Gaara assassina"...Ela não queria acreditar.Queria saber mais sobre sua amiga...Não sabia o que fazer.Virou as costas como Gaara mandou e foi embora.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Segundo dia de Gaara na enfermaria.Virou fofoca na escola.Todas já sabiam.**

**O pai dela estava em Konoha Kensei.Parece que nem para o pai ela contou o que aconteceu.Não queria contar á ninguém.Não queria ver ninguém.**

**Nesse dia Ten Ten tentou ver Gaara e como resposta, quase levou um vaso na cabeça.**

**Naru e Sasuna também tentaram e dessa vez, um vaso acertou Naru.Sasuna, inconformada, segurou os ombros de Gaara e começou a berrar algo como "VOCÊ TÁ MALUCA SUA IMBECIL???".**

**Isso só fez o enfermeiro Kakashi que estava numa outra sala, sair correndo e apartar a briga das duas.**

"**Entro ou não...?"**

**Apesar de Naru estar com a cabeça doendo, Ten Ten estar "traumatizada" e Sasuna ter recebido uma advertência, quem mais sofria era Lee.**

**A menina de cabelo longo preto, estava na frente da a mão na maçaneta mas não sabia se entrava ou não.**

"**Ela é minha amiga, né?...Eu devo ir lá..."**

**Não, ela não pode mais pensar assim.**

"**Mas...Ela é "só" minha amiga?..."**

**Keiko Lee.Dezesseis anos. **

"**...Não.o que eu sinto por ela é diferente do que eu sinto pela Naru,pela Ten Ten ou pela Sasuna..."**

**Estuda na escola feminina Konoha Kensei.**

"**..."**

**Atualmente se apaixonou por sua melhor amiga, Gaara.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lee:Gaara, eu não vou sair daqui.**

**Gaara:Vai sim!-pega um relógio e taca em Lee.**

**Lee:Não, não vou.-pega o relógio com a mão.(Na-san:Lee-samaaaa!Katsuya:Você faz parte do clube da Lee?...Na-san:Bem que eu queria...)**

**Gaara:Sabia que eu posso chamar o Kakashi?Ele deve estar pelo colégio.É só eu gritar!-Ela se senta (ainda na cama) e encara Lee.**

**Lee coloca sua mão na boca da amiga.**

**Lee:Você não vai fazer isso.**

**Gaara tira a mão da morena da boca e pergunta "Por que não?..."**

**Lee:Simples.Por que eu não vou deixar.**

**Lee segurou as duas mãos da ruiva e a puxou para si.Desse jeito, sem romantismo nenhum, Lee deu seu primeiro beijo em Gaara.**

**Gaara não soube o que fazer.Nem sabia o que sentia pela garota a sua frente...Só sabia que não queria sair daquela posição de jeito nenhum.Achou até que queria retribuir...**

**Plac Plac Plac**

**Passos!Não venham para cá, por favor!...**

**Click**

**A maçaneta.Lee parou, corada.O enfemeiro Kakashi entrou.**

**Kakashi:Por favor, Lee-san, preciso examinar a Gaara...**

**Lee:Ah...Sem problemas...Já estou de saída.**

**A garota acenou para a amiga.Quem sabe, a partir daí, nem tão "amiga" assim, algo mais profundo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Terceiro dia de Gaara na enfermaria.**

**Sakura:Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!**

**Ino:Sua preguiçosa...VÊ SE ACORDA DE UMA VEZ!!!!E coloque a mão na boca quando for bocejar!**

**Sakura:Ah, para de reclamar Ino-chaaaaan!-abraça a Ino.**

**Ino:Pára com isso!!!Tá doida???Ainda tá dormindo???**

**Tuf**

**Naru:Não, Sasu-chan!Não faça isso!**

**Sasuna:Ah, que saco!Tem gente dormindo aqui no trem sabia?**

**Ino:Não precisa tacar um estojo na Sakura!**

**Sasuna:Ah, preciso sim!Garota chata!**

**Ino:OLHA COMO FALA DA SAKURA!!!**

**Deu para sentir uns raios no trem...Sasuna "querendo dormir" versus Ino "defendendo a Sakura".Quem vai ganhar a disputa???**

**Ninguém.Por que a Sakura abraçou a Ino e lhe tascou um beijo, fazendo a loira sentar.As garotas do clube da Lee já sabiam que tinha algo diferente nas duas e nem falaram nada.E Naru conseguiu fazer Sasuna sentar sussurrando algo no ouvido da morena.Não se sabe o que.**

**Ten Ten não estava nem aí para elas.Estava olhando Lee que estava meio calada.Era sua amiga de infância, nada mais normal do que se preocupar...(esse foi um aviso de que não terá TenLee ;D)**

**Ten Ten:Ei, Keiko, tá tudo bem?**

**Lee:Hã?...Ah, sim Ten Ten-chan!-Sorriso forçado.**

**Ten Ten:Ai, Lee...Você não sabe mesmo mentir...**

**Lee:Ah...É né?Hehe...**

**Tum Tam**

**Todas:A PORTA MALDITAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**Todas saíram correndo.Lee até tentou mas...**

**Lee:Me espera Ten Ten-chan!**

**Ten Ten:Vem logo!-Pega Lee pela mão.**

**Blam**

**Ten Ten:...LEE?????-Vê que ela tinha se soltado da mão de Ten Ten.**

**Garota1:Lee-samaaaaa?**

**Garota2:Cadê a Lee-samaaaaa???**

**Garota3:Nossa querida Lee-sama ficou presa no trem!!!**

**Todas do fã clube:Nãããããããoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!**

**Ino:...Sem comentários...A Lee ficou presa no trem...**

**Sakura:Qual é mesmo a próxima parada do trem?...**

**Sasuna:Acho que é em Sunagakure...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lee's POV**

**...Hein?**

**Tá certo que eu estava meio lerda hoje, compenetrada nos meus pensamentos...**

**Mas eu NUNCA fiquei no trem até mais tarde.Nem sei para onde é que vai esse trem.**

"**Próxima parada, alojamento da Sunagakure,desembarque pelo lado esquerdo."**

**...Ah, não!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**NYAAAA!!!**

**BLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁ!!!**

**Sim, uma tonelada de garotas me sufocou no trem e eu fui empurrada até o outro lado, ou seja, do lado mais distante da porta...**

**Garota1:Hã?...Uma garota de Konoha Kensei!**

**Garota2:Sério?Não é a escola da Gaara?**

**Lee:Uh?Conhecem a Gaara?**

**Garota1:Se conheço a Gaara?Ela é minha irmã!Prazer sou Sabaku no Temari!**

**Garota2:Prazer!Eu me chamo Matsuri!**

**O uniforme de Sunagakure é bem bonito... E bem mais bonito que o nosso, para falar a verdade.Todas elas estavam com uma boina preta, saia prega azul claro com listras verticais e horizontais em azul marinho.A camisa era branca e tinha um enchimento na manga, ou seja, parecia aquelas camisetas de princesas, sabe?Na frente havia um bolso para guardar canetas com o emblema da escola na frente.**

**Temari:E aí, garota?Vai ficar aí sentada no chão ou vai levantar e dizer seu nome?**

**Lee:Hã?Ah, hi!-É verdade...Fui empurrada e cai no chão...Que patético-Meu nome é Keiko Lee mas pode me chamar de Lee!**

**Temari:...Está bem, Lee-san, você conhece a Gaara?**

**Lee:Ah...Sim!**

**Matsuri:E como é que ela está?**

**Lee: Ela está...**

**Temari:Ainda está na enfermaria?**

**Lee:Ah...Sim!Ela ainda está na enfermaria...**

**Matsuri:Sério?...**

**Temari:Matsuri...Você sabe que o que fizeram com ela não daria para se recuperar rápido...**

**Lee:Hã?...**

**Temari:Ah, sim, você não deve saber né?Gaara não deve ter contado a ninguém...**

**Lee's POV Off**

**Flashback On**

**Gaara:Ne-chan...?**

**Ten Ten:Hã?Gaara?...**

**Gaara:...Pode ir embora sem mim Ten Ten!**

**Gaara avistou sua irmã mais velha e resolveu falar com ela.Que diria que ela estava ali, assistindo o jogo da Sunagakure?Tá certo que ela era da escola Sunagakure, mas não era muito fã de esportes...**

**De repente, Gaara viu Matsuri.Uma amiga sua, da antiga escola, sendo levada por garotas estranhas até algum lugar.**

**Não pensou duas vezes e correu para ver o que era.**

**Matsuri foi levada até o banheiro feminino onde o grupo de garotas estranhas começou a gritar: **

"**Você é amiga da Gaara?"**

"**Aquele demônio merece morrer!"**

"**E já que você a apóia você também deve!"**

**Uma delas levantou a mão para bater em Matsuri.**

**Gaara:Quem vocês querem bater está aqui!-segurando a mão da garota.**

"**Mas ora, ora! O demônio!"**

"**Sua assassina!"**

**Gaara:Fuja Matsuri!**

**Matsuri:H-Hi!**

**Começaram a bater em Gaara. Por fim, pegaram uma tesoura(Katsuya:AH!VÃO MATAR A GAARA!Na-san:Quieto!...) e cortaram o cabelo dela.**

**Flashback Off**

**Temari:Matsuri achou alguns adultos e os chamou para ver Gaara mas mesmo assim, as garotas já tinham feito...**

**Matsuri:Por que será que Gaara não contou para você?**

**Lee:Eu também não sei...**

**Temari:Olha, estamos chegando em Sunagakure...**

**Lee:E por que a chamavam de 'Demônio'?**

**Tum Tam**

"**Aí você pegunta para ela!" foi o que Temari disse.**

**OoOoOoOoOContinuaOoOoOoOoO**

**Sugestões, críticas e elogios, qualquer coisa até para dizer:"Oi" deixe reviews.**

**Katsuya:Ah...Então...O que a Naru falou para a Sasuna?...**

**Naru:O///O**

**Sasuna:...**

**Na-san:Bem, ela falou...**

**Kakashi:"Vamos fazer algumas posições do Icha Icha Paradise!"**

**Na-san:...Não...O.o Hã...Não.**

**Sasuna:Q POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA????**

**Naru:Lembre-se do que eu te falei...**

**Sasuna:Ah...Sim...**

**Kakashi:Ah, sim, Na-san, eu vou ficar com quem?...**

**Na-san:Eu quero que fique com o Iru-chan mas...Não sei se vai dar para escrever.**

**Iruka:Eu só apareci no primeiro capitúlo!...Me tire dessa!...**

**Kakashi:Não, Koiiiiiii!!!**

**Na-san:Ai, ai...Então...**

**No próximo capítulo, Konoha Kensei estará cheio de casais...**

**Perdoem-me os fãs de NaruSasu pela demora desse casal.Juro que vou inventar algo bem legal!Mas ainda falta sei lá...Uns dois capítulos...**

**Isso significa q não terá mais 5, como eu falei antes.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Á todos que me mandam reviews e que lêem essa fic.**

**Ao Charles!(Toda fic eu agradeço á ele...Não, ele não é meu namorado.)**

**Á Masami Tsuda.Pq simplesmente adoro ela.(Autora de Karekano)**

**Obrigada por tudo!Até o próximo capítulo!!!!**


	5. Um passado incomum

**O passado da Gaara...Finalmente...Tava demorando...**

**Teremos uma pequena mudança!Ao invés de ser assim o diálogo:**

**Gaara:Eu gosto de cookies!**

**Será:**

**-Eu gosto de cookies(Fica mais fácil na hora de escrever)**

**Esse capítulo é baseado em "Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, Death Note e Negima ".**

**Katsuya:ENJOY A FIC!**

"**Tô começando á achar que ele gosta de yaoi...YES!!!"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei**

**Capítulo 5 – Um passado incomum**

**Lee's POV ON**

"**Aí você pegunta para ela!"**

**Ah, boa idéia, Temari-san!Eu até perguntaria para Gaara sobre seu passado, mas há um pequeno problema...**

**EU ACABEI FORÇANDO A GAARA A ME BEIJAR!!!!**

**Ahhhh!Isso tá muito confuso!Já coloquei na minha mente que eu gosto da Gaara, né?**

**Estou pensando nisso enquanto volto de ônibus para a Escola. Já se passaram dois tempos de aula e quando eu chegar, já deve ser a hora do intervalo.**

**Peguei minha mochila e coloquei no meu rosto.Normalmente faço isso quando quero abafar um grito mas...Eu não ia gritar num ônibus né?**

**E agora pensando bem...COMO VOU FALAR COM ELA SOBRE "Ah, encontrei sua irmã no trem e queria saber mais sobre seu passado obscuro!Tem problema?".**

**Tô perdidaaaaaaa!!!!**

**E para piorar, o ônibus já chegou ao colégio!!!Pensa em algo rápido!Pensaaaa!!!**

**Lee's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gaara's POV ON**

**Arf...Esse é meu terceiro dia na enfermaria.E ainda estou deitada nessa cama.Tsunade falou que eu vou poder sair amanhã.Ótimo.Mas não quero ver a cara da Lee tão cedo...Não sei o que dizer...**

"**Gaara, eu não vou sair daqui."**

**O///O**

**Eu tinha que me lembrar disso?...**

**Eu também não quero que ela me veja com o meu novo corte de cabelo...Tá horrível.Pareço um menino.Ótimo.Meu nome é masculino e meu cabelo é curto como de um garoto!!!!**

**E outra coisa...Eu gosto da...**

**NÃO GOSTO NÃO!NÃO POSSO ESTAR GOSTANDO DE UMA GAROTA!E OUTRA COISA, A LEE NEM DEVE GOSTAR DE MIM!!!!**

**Tá certo que ela que incentivou o beijo mas...**

**MINHA VIDA TÁ UM INFERNOOOOOO!!**

**Gaara's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Naru's POV ON**

**Eu:Lee-saaaaaan!!!Até que enfim chegou á escola!!!**

**Sasuna:Que sorte!Ainda mais na hora do intervalo!**

**Ten Ten:Sortuda!!!!Perdeu a aula de matemática do Zabuza-sensei!...**

**Lee:...Oi?...**

**Ten Ten:NÃO OUVIU NADA SUA BAKAAAA???-Ten Ten bate na Lee com um estojo.**

**Sasuna:...Arf...**

**Eu:...Você está distraída ultimamente, Lee-san!Tá tudo bem?**

**Lee:Sim!Claro!**

**Ten Ten:Eu sei que pode ser difícil admitir, cara Lee-san...**

**Sasuna:Sim, mas se você gosta dela, tá tudo bem!**

**Lee:Não!NÃO É NADA DISSO!!!!**

**Eu:Hã?**

**Ten Ten:Ah, claro, claro, Lee!**

**Sasuna:Se esqueceu de que nós percebemos quando a pessoa está "fedendo á amor"?**

**Lee:"Fedendo á amor"????Que raio de expressão é essa???(Na-san:Negima forever.Katsuya:Isso é do manga, gente!)**

**Eu:Hããããããã????**

**Sasuna:Fica quieta Naru!Estamos tentando fazer a Lee admitir!**

**Eu:Sasu-chaaaan...**

**Sasuna:Peraí.**

**Ten Ten:Admiteeeeeee!!!**

**Lee:Não!Não posso!...**

**Ten Ten:AH!Você não pode admitir mas bem que sente algo né?...**

**Lee:Ah...Perdi...Ten Ten-chan...**

**Ten Ten:YOSH!!!!**

**Sasuna:Mais um casal junto!**

**Tá.Eu estava boiando.Totalmente.(Katsuya:Como sempre...)**

**Eu:Sasuna...Afinal, o que houve?...**

**Sasuna:...A Lee está gostando da Gaara.Só você mesmo para não perceber, Naru-chan!**

**Ten Ten:"Naru-chan", Sasuna?...**

**Sasuna:EI!SÓ A LEE ESTÁ FEDENDO Á AMOR AQUI!**

**Ten Ten:Ok, ok...**

**Eu:...Hã?**

**Continuo sem entender.A Lee parece que virou uma "Sakura".Está gostando da Gaara.Ah...Mas...Eu tam...**

**Tum Tam Taaaaaam**

**Sasuna:Ah!Drogaaaaa!Aula de Japonês com o Iruka-sensei!...**

**Ten Ten:Que aula mais inútil...**

**Eu:Hey, o Iruka-sensei é muito legal!**

**Ten Ten:Não estou dizendo isso...É que Japonês é muito difícil para mim...Só notas vermelhas...**

**Sasuna:Você tem consolo, Ten Ten!Naru tem notas vermelhas em todas as matérias!**

**Eu:Isso é mentiraaaaa!!!**

**Sasuna:Ah, me perdoe, você não ficou com nota ruim em Educação Física nem em Artes!Hehe!**

**Ah!...Por que ela sempre faz isso?...Se ela descobre que as "pessoas fedem á amor", já devia ter descoberto...**

**Naru's POV END**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**No mesmo dia, Lee matando a aula de Artes.(Katsuya:Nossa, não foi em nenhuma aula e ainda mata?...Na-san:Isso é comum.Katsuya:Você é delinqüente...Não conta...Na-san:ò.Ó)**

**Toc Toc**

**-Gaa-chan?...Você está aí?**

**Lee estava abrindo a porta da enfermaria mas fechou rapidamente pois um vaso quebrou na porta.**

**-Ei!Gaa-chan!Posso entrar?...**

**-NÃO ENTRA SE VOCÊ QUER SOBREVIVER!**

**-Uh...Soube que você cortou o cabelo...-Disse Lee ainda do lado de fora.**

**-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!**

**-Ele não vai vir.-Lee entrou no quarto.**

**Gaara já está bem melhor, estava em frente á janela, em pé.A maioria de seus ferimentos já havia cicatrizado.E também...Gaara cortou o cabelo.Estava realmente muito bonita.Ainda mais com o rosto corado e com raiva...Peraí.Raiva?...**

**-Eu disse para você não entrar aqui!**

**-...Gomen.**

**-...O que você quer?...**

**Lee fechou a porta da enfermaria e ficou em pé, na frente de Gaara.**

**-Bem, primeiro, ver como você está.**

**-Tô bem, pode ir.**

**-Segundo, saber o que você achou do beijo!**

**-Ah, tava...O QUÊ????FOI UM ACIDENTE!SÓ ISSO!**

**-Acidente totalmente culposo!Eu que forcei...**

**-PARA DE FALAR COISAS TIPO A "SAKURA"!**

**-Tá bom, tá bom...Então a terceira coisa.**

**-Uh?...**

**Lee se aproximou de Gaara e fez esta corar mais ainda.**

**-Por que a maltrataram?...As garotas de Sunagakure?...**

**-...Como?...**

**-Sua irmã me contou...**

**-Temari?**

**-Ah, é...E uma menina chamada Matsuri também...**

**Gaara se surpreendeu. Como Lee conhecia sua irmã?...E o que Temari teria dito?...**

**-Não lhe devo explicações...**

**Lee chegou mais perto de Gaara e colocou a mão no rosto da ruiva.**

**-Pode confiar em mim, Gaa-chan!**

**Lee sentiu sua mão ficar molhada.Gaara estava chorando, a ruiva olhou para o chão.**

**-G-Gaara?...**

**-Ah...Droga...Vou lhe contar, então...Sempre me maltrataram na minha ex-escola...Mas houve uma época que isso piorou.Antes, era por causa do meu cabelo grande, todas invejavam então viviam tacando coisas e sujando.(Katsuya:Tipo Orihime do Bleach?)Mas depois...Vazou no colégio o seguinte boato..."A Gaara matou a própria mãe"...**

**Gaara olhou para Lee.**

**-E é verdade a culpa foi minha por ela ter morrido...**

**-...**

**-Eu...Eu estava brincando com o meu cachorro na rua, enquanto eu esperava minha mãe sair de uma loja...**

**Flashback ON**

"**Fique quietinha aqui com o Shukaku(Katsuya:Cachorrinho "Shukaku"?Que tosco Na-san!) está bem?Não saia daqui!"**

**Minha mãe era muito gentil. Eu a amava muito.Neste dia, ela entrou numa loja mas eu não pude entrar pois eu estava com o cachorro.**

**Shukaku correu de repente até a rua e eu não pensei duas vezes e corri até ele.**

**Um carro estava vindo, mas não consegui parar de correr até o Shukaku.Foi quando a minha mãe me empurrou e salvou a mim e ao Shukaku da morte certa.Ela já era frágil, com muitas doenças...Não resistiu.**

**Flashback OFF**

**-A CULPA FOI MINHA!Eu que a matei!**

**-Isso não é verdade, Gaa-chan...**

**Lee abraçou Gaara que corou.**

**-Sua mãe te protegeu. Você deveria ficar feliz por isso!...**

**-Mas Lee...**

**-SABAKU NO GAARA!**

**-Hã?-Lee assustou Gaara nesta hora.**

**-EU PROMETO QUE VOU TE PROTEGER PARA SEMPRE!Essas garotas nunca mais vão se meter com você de novo!...**

**Gaara deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e corou.**

**-Obrigada, Lee-san...**

**-Ah, como você é fofa Gaa-chaaaaan!É por isso que eu te amo!-Pose de nice guy.**

**-O que você disse?... O.O**

**-Gaa-chan?...É por isso que eu te amo!...**

**-Amor...De amigas né?...O beijo foi acidente né?...ME DIZ QUE NÃO ESTOU GOSTANDO DE UMA GAROTA!**

**-Se você quer que eu minta, eu digo!"Você não está gostando de mim!".Mas creio que isso é mentira Gaa-chan!**

**-...-Aura negra na Gaara-Como você pode dizer isso na maior facilidade?...**

**-Digo a verdade, somente a verdade e a mais pura verdade!**

**-Isso é algum tipo de juramento???SAI DAQUI!**

**-Te dou um tempo para pensar Gaa-chan!-Lee sai e bate a porta.**

**BLAM**

**-ARF!...Isso foi mais difícil do que parece...Não tinha imaginado me declarar assim...**

**-É, realmente não foi muito romântico.**

**-É...**

"**O.O Peraí!Quem foi que falou comigo?..."**

**Lee olhou para cima.Era Kakashi.**

**-NANI????**

**-A sala onde eu estava é aqui do lado, sabia?Eu escutei tudo desde quando a Gaara me chamou.**

**-E...O que você vai fazer?...**

**O enfermeiro Kakashi usava uma máscara de médico mas deu para perceber que estava sorrindo.**

**-Nada.Acha que eu vou ficar perdendo meu precioso tempo perturbando vocês?...**

**-...E quem estava ouvindo atrás da porta tinha algo para fazer?...**

**-Eu estava curioso.Só isso.E também vim ver como Gaara estava já que ela tinha me chamado...**

**-...Isso está mal contado...**

**-Ok, me expulsaram da sala ao lado.Então vim ver o que houve aqui...Ah, com licença que tenho mais o que fazer, como te disse.Vou ver se Gaara está melhor.**

**-De novo ele te expulsou...Hehe!**

**-Quieta.Vai para sua aula, Lee-san!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuna's POV ON**

**Eu odeio.Odeio.ODEIO MUITO A AULA DE JAPONÊS!**

**-Então, por favor, Naru-san, diga quais são as cinco perguntas básicas que uma reportagem deve "responder".**

**-...Tem o "O que"!**

**-Sim...**

**-..."Onde".**

**-Prossiga...**

**-E...Mais três?...**

**Todas riram da Naru.Menos o Iruka-sensei...**

**-Ah...Naru...É o "Por que","Quando" e "Quem".(Na-san:Eu acho...Não lembro também...)**

**-Gomen, Iruka-sensei...-Cara triste.**

**Ó.Ò Que fofa...AAAAAAHHHH!!!!Vamos escrever no Death Note!...HOHOHOHO!Adorei esse novo mangá que estou lendo!Quero escrever "Iruka-sensei" no Death Note!O desgraçado acabou de colocar a mão na cabeça da Naru e a baka ainda sorriu!...**

**-Tudo bem, Naru.Mas vai ter que fazer exercícios extras para compensar.**

**-Hihi!-A Ino riu...BAKA!Morra!**

**-AI!Iruka-sensei!Alguém tacou uma borracha em mim!...**

**-Da próxima vez não ria das suas colegas, então. -Cara 100 sorridente.**

**Estava na cara que a Naru era a "queridinha" do Iruka-sensei.Odeio-o por se atreve á dar tarefas extras para a Naru-chan?Eu tinha planejado falar com ela...**

**TUM TAM TAAAAAAAM**

**-Ah, bem,-Disse Iruka-sensei-Quero para amanhã, as páginas 51 e 52 feitas!**

**-Hi!Iruka-sensei!-Isso foi o que as garotas disseram, mas como eu, devem ter pensado, "Tenho coisa melhor para fazer do que estudar para Japonês".(Na-san:Eu penso isso de "Português".Katsuya:E de todas as outras matérias, né?)**

**Como uma manada de javalis, todas saíram correndo.Eu fingi que estava arrumando minha mochila para ficar mais tempo.**

**-Naru-san, aqui estão as tarefas extras.São simples, você vai conseguir fazer rápido.**

**-Obrigada, Iruka-sensei!É que eu odeio estudar!...**

**-E COMO VOCÊ ESPERA SER ALGUÉM NA VIDA SEM ESTUDO????**

**-Ah, Iruka-sensei, prefiro treinar para o meu clube de Natação...Não pretendo estudar, vou me tornar nadadora.**

**-E PARA ISSO VOCÊ TAMBÉM TEM QUE ESTUDAR!**

**Quem você pensa que é para gritar com a Naru desse jeito?...**

**-Ah...Deixa isso para depois!...Hehe!-Ela saiu correndo O.o Sim, ela realmente odeia estudar...**

**-EI, VOL...!Ah, deixa para lá...Uh?Sasuna-san?Ainda está aí?**

**-Sim...-Não está me vendo não, esperto?**

**-Ah...Sim...**

**Ele pareceu meio decepcionado com a minha presença?...Só por isso vou fingir que estou com dúvida em algumas coisas e vou ficar pertubando ele...Hohoho!Brilhante!Aí ele fica decepcionado!Ah...Se bem que eu queria falar com a Naru-chan...É...Outro dia eu irrito ele...**

**-Bem, já vou, Iruka-sensei!...**

**-Hi...**

**BLAM**

**-...Yo, Sasuna!**

**-Ah...Yo, Kakashi!-Vai para a enfermaria seu vagabundo.Não trabalha não?...(Katsuya:Q fic de vocabulário mais xulo...Na-san:U.U)**

**-Iruka-sensei está?**

**-...Tá...Ah, e a Gaara, como ela está?...**

**-A enfermaria é do lado.Vai ver licença.**

**ARGH!E o pior é que ele foi embora e nem percebeu o meu olhar maligno!...Hunf!Não vou ver aquela garota que machucou a Naru-chan nem á...**

"**Então está melhor, Gaara-chan?"**

**Ò.Ó É a voz da Naru!Veio da enfermaria!Ela está lá com a Gaara?A garota maligna que atirou um vaso para cima dela?...**

"**Bem melhor, Naru-chan!"**

**...Naru-chan.NARU-CHAN!!!!QUE MERDA É ESSA???**

**-Oi Gaaraaaaaa!Como você está?-Sabe, minha falsidade é incrível.Foi só ouvir um "Naru-chan" que já estou fingindo que tô sorrindo e entro na enfermaria...Meu Deus...por que eu vim para cá?**

**-Ah, é SÓ a Sasuna...Estou falando com a Naru-chan.Me dá licença.**

**Ah...Eu preciso MESMO de um Death Note.Vamos fazer a lista, Gaara, Kakashi e Iruka.Pronto.Tá ótimo.**

**-Dane-se**

**Ah, me irritei.Peguei a mão da Naru e tirei ela dali.**

**Sasuna's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Teve coragem de vir...**

**-Maa...Iruka-sensei...Não pode ficar tão bravo por bobagens!...**

**-Ah, claro.Bobagens...Você deixou a Lee ficar sabendo do nosso relacionamento...**

**-Também...Ela estava andando até tarde pela escola...Acabou vendo a gente se beijar...A culpa não foi minha...**

**-E você me deu um Icha Icha Yaoi!ISSO É LEMON!**

**-A gente faz isso, Iru-chan...**

**Iruka taca um dicionário na cabeça de Kakashi, que voa longe.**

**-Eu posso gostar de você, mas não sou um pervertido!...**

**-Pode até enganar aqui na escola, mas é um pervertido na cama...**

**Ò///Ó**

**-Pare de falar coisas tão sem noção, Kakashi!..**

**-Ah...Eu também te amo, Iru-chan...**

**-Eu não falei nada disso!...**

**Kakashi se aproximou de Iruka.**

**-Não precisa, eu sei...**

**Iruka ficou vermelho.**

**-Eu faço você ficar nervoso, Iru-chan?-Disse Kakashi chegando mais perto, tirando a máscara.**

**Toc Toc**

**-Iruka-sensei!Posso entrar?(Katsuya:Ah, q voz linda!)**

**-Quem é, Iruka?...**

**-Deve ser o Katsuya querendo alguma coisa...**

**Kakashi abriu a porta e olhou para o indivíduo.Era mesmo Katsuya.**

**-Não atrapalhe.-E fechou a porta na cara do inspetor.**

**-KAKASHI!!!VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO????**

**-Maa...Fica quieto que vou fazer algo que o Katsuya nunca mais vai entrar nessa sala!...**

**-Que falta de respeito!-Disse Katsuya entrando na sala mesmo sendo expulso.-AH!...**

**A cena que Katsuya viu:Iruka sendo encurralado na parede com Kakashi o beijando e segurando sua cintura.A cena foi forte de mais para Katsuya que fechou a porta e saiu correndo...(Katsuya:Vou vomitar...)**

**Iruka empurra Kakashi.**

**-VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO???DAQUI Á POUCO O COLÉGIO INTEIRO VAI FICAR SABENDO!...**

**-E daí?...**

**Aura negra em Iruka força total.**

**-ESTÁ PROIBIDO DE FALAR COMIGO!VAI DORMIR NO SOFÁ HOJE!**

**O sensei empurra Kakashi para fora da sala e esse acaba dando de cara com uma janela do corredor.**

"**Hehe...Até parece...Não consegue ficar muito tempo com raiva..."**

**O enfermeiro se levanta e vai até a enfermaria ver Gaara.**

**-Gaara?...GAARA!**

"**Cadê aquela garota?...Ah..."**

**Kakashi lê um bilhete deixado Lee.**

**-Lee...Sua apressada...He!...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuna's POV ON**

**-Me solta!...Para onde você está me levando, Sasuna???**

**Droga!Ela está quase se soltando!...Que bom que eu sou um pouco mais forte mas não vou aguentar por muito tempo...Ah!Chegamos!...A Alameda das cerejeiras.Soltei o braço da Naru.**

**-O que você tem a me dizer?...Por que me tirou da enfermaria?...**

**-Você sabe que dia é hoje, por acaso, Naru-chan?...**

**-Hã?...Hoje é dia...Ah, sei lá...**

**-Hoje é o primeiro dia do Outono.**

**-E só por isso você me tirou da enfermaria?...**

**-No primeiro dia de Outono, as folhas de cerejeira começam á cair...E resolvi trazer você para cá...Foi isso!**

**Argh!Que mentira...Essa foi horrível...**

**-Não acredito...Vou voltar para a licença.**

**-Não antes de ver as folhas caindo!-Segurei o braço dela.**

**-Hunf!...Está bem.Eu fico...**

**Yes!**

**Sasuna's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gaara's POV ON**

**Flashback ON**

**-O que você está fazendo aqui, Lee?...**

**-Vim te buscar!**

**-Hein?**

**-Lembra que você me prometeu que nós íamos ver os dentes de leão voando?**

**-Lembro...-(Katsuya:Vide capítulo 2.Na-san:Tá sabendo néééé? Katsuya:U.U)**

**-Hoje é o primeiro dia do Outono!E está quase na hora do pôr do sol!Vamos logo!**

**-Como eu vou desse jeito?...**

**-...Ah!Pode deixar comigo!Eu escrevo um bilhete[1 para o Kakashi e você não vai ter problemas!...**

**-Ai, ai...Está bem...**

**Nem cheguei á ver o tal bilhete, mas Lee o deixou em cima da cama.**

**-Vamos!Vamos!...**

**Flashback Off**

**-O vento deve vir logo, Gaa-chan!...**

**-Tô esperando...**

**-Ah, que cara emburrada!...Haha!Sorria!**

**Como vou sorrir com você fazendo a pose do dedo ridícula?...**

**-Lee...Eu realmente não sei o que eu sinto por você...**

**-Ah...Tudo bem!Eu espero!Só quero que você saiba que eu estava séria quanto aquilo, ok?**

**-...H-Hi!...**

**O jardim do Vazio estava bem no dia em que a Sakura se declarou para a Lee...O céu estava num tom laranja.Iluminou o rosto da Lee, que estava muito linda...Estou corada...Que bom que a Lee não viu...**

**-O vento...Ah!...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuna's POV ON**

**-Ah!Começou!Que lindo, Sasuna-chan!Obrigada mesmo por me trazer aqui!...**

**Finalmente consegui trazer a Naru para este lugar nessa época do ano...É tão bom estar do seu lado Naru!...Você nem imagina o quanto eu estou feliz...As flores de cerejeira caindo no seu rosto...O seu sorriso...**

**-Naru, eu gosto muito de você...**

**-Hã?...Ah!Eu também gosto muito de você, Sasuna-chan!...**

**Não era bem desse jeito que eu estava pensando...**

**-Sasuna...Eu queria te dizer uma coisa...**

**-Pode falar!...**

**-Você não consegue sentir o fedor de amor das pessoas!**

**QUE RAIO DE ASSUNTO É ESSE?**

**-Ah, é?Por que não?...**

**-Por que você não percebeu que eu estou apaixonada por você!...E que eu gosto tanto de você que te amo!...**

**Isso é sério?...Não pode ser!...É um sonho?Mais um dos meus sonhos com a Naru?...Ah, dane-se!**

**-Ah, é?Pois eu sinto fedor de amor sim!Só devo ter confundido um pouco...**

**-Confundido?**

**-Tinha muito amor no ar...Da Gaara, da Lee, seu e...Meu.Aishiteru Naru-chan!**

**O que é isso?Que cafona!Nãããão!!!!**

**-Por que não me disse antes?**

**Naru pegou minha mão e colocou no seu rosto...Que pele mais macia...**

**-Não sabia que seria correspondida...**

**E com apenas um passo, fiz o que há tanto tempo eu ansiava fazer...Dei meu primeiro beijo na Naru.E fui correspondida...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Está mais bonito do que no ano passado...-Lee suspirou e olhou para mim-Será que é por que estou com você aqui?...**

**Realmente parecia "neve" como Lee tinha dito.Os dentes de leão voando e com aquele pôr do sol...Que brisa...Que frescor...Olhei para Lee.Ela parecia estar certa de seus sentimentos por mim...Mas o que eu sinto por ela?E se eu gostar dela?E no futuro?O preconceito?O que nós vamos enfrentar?...**

**Flashback ON**

"**Gaara-san?..."**

"**Ino...Saia daqui!"**

**Ino fora me visitar um dia desses...**

"**Gaara, eu estava tentando falar com você sobre aquele dia no jardim do vazio...Eu vi que você gosta da Lee!...Por que você não fala com ela?"**

"**Ino, você teve coragem de dizer para a Sakura mas...Ao contrário de você que vive no agora, eu estou pensando no meu futuro.O preconceito e todas as dificuldades que eu vou enfrentar...Não vale á pena."**

**Paf**

"**NÃO VALE Á PENA?Você não gosta dela?...O amor não mede fronteiras Gaara-san!Eu vim aqui para tentar te ajudar pois vi que naquele dia você estava sofrendo bastante!..."**

"**É.Talvez eu não goste mesmo dela...E mulher com mulher é algo nojento!"**

**Ino quase me dá outro tapa mas ela virou as costas e foi embora...**

**Flashback Off**

**Aquilo foi puro preconceito meu...Não devia ter dito aquilo pois se a relação de mulher com mulher é algo "nojento"...O que é isso que vou fazer agora?...**

**-Gaa-chan?Tá tudo bem?Por que você está choran-...**

**-Cala a boca.Não estou chorando...**

**-Ah...**

**Não dá mais.Vou ter que dizer.**

**-EU TAMBÉM TE AMO, CARAMBA!**

**O.O A cara que a Lee fez foi bem engraçada...Não sei como mas eu pulei em cima da Lee e a abracei.**

**-Sério?...Que bom!**

**O nosso segundo beijo...Queria ficar assim para sempre com a Lee!O beijo dela transmitindo todo o amor que ela sentia por mim e toda a segurança que eu precisava...Parei de chorar...Era desnecessário o choro agora.Estou no braço da pessoa que eu mais amo!**

**OoOoOoOoOContinuaOoOoOoOoO**

**Bilhete da Lee para o Kakashi:**

**[1Kakashi-san,**

**Eu e Gaara saímos.Mais tarde ela volta.**

**Se você nos seguir...Todos vão saber do seu relacionamento com o Iruka!**

**Não faço muita chantagem mas...É para você ver como eu gosto da Gaara! **

**Katsuya:Se mata Na-san.Você não consegue nem descrever um simples beijo!Nem língua com língua!Você nunca vai escrever direito assim!...**

**Na-san:Snif, snif!**

**Katsuya;Mas por que eu estou reclamando?Isso é muito bom!Nada de lemon!**

**Na-san:Ò.Ó **

**Katsuya:Tá, tá, olha só!Acaba logo essa porcaria de capítulo com os agradecimentos por favor!**

**Na-san:...Ok...**

**Kakashi:Eu...O Iruka brigou comigo?...O.O Ah, eu quero o Icha Icha Yaoi!**

**Na-san:...Hã...Aos agradecimentos então...**

**Gaara:FOI ASSIM QUE EU VIREI ASSASINA?QUE RIDÍCULO!**

**Na-san:Aos agradecimentos...**

**Deidara:A LEE MATOU A MINHA AULA DE ARTES???**

**Na-san:AH!MEU DEUS!OS AGRADECIMENTOS!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Todos que me mandam reviews e que lêem essa fic.Eu adoro as reviews e elas sempre me inspiram...Ainda mais a da Tratwy...**

**Muito Obrigada ao Charles!Claro!O último comentário dele sobre o último capítulo foi muito fofo!Adorei!**

**Obrigada ao George Clooney pela sua beleza inspiradora!(Me inspirou a parte SasuNaru)**

**Valeu mesmo á Patrícia, que comprou a camisa do Kon para mim!Amo Bleach!**

**Bem, é só isso!Até o próximo capítulo que por enquanto não sei a história nem o título!Uhuuuuu!!!**

**Katsuya:...Argh!**


	6. Needless Emotions

**O título deste capítulo é uma homenagem á Bleach.Estou lendo o mangá e eu gostei do nome do capítulo 52.Mas não é só "Gostei".Tem haver com esse capítulo também...A parte que...O Kakashi...Tá pensando...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!**

**Katsuya:Esse não foi um bom começo de ano para você, né?...**

**Na-san:Perdoe-me Katsuya-kuuuun!Vou escrever coisas horríveis!...**

**Katsuya:PERAÍ!EU TÔ NO MEIO????**

**Na-san:...Bem!Então!...A tradução do título ficaria como "Emoções desnecessárias".**

**Katsuya:As pessoas vão me odiar, não é????...**

**Na-san...Então!Finalmente vamos perceber que a Ten Ten gosta de alguém.Vou dar umas dicas!Não é a Lee e não é da escola!**

**Katsuya:É a Temari?...**

**Na-san:VOCÊ TÁ UM SACO HOJE KATSUYA!**

**Katsuya:Eu fui criado á partir de você, por isso eu devo ser chato...**

**Na-san:Acho que tem um pouco de lemon nesse capítulo...Tá, não é lemon, mas é meio...Picante?...Não chega a ser mt mas...**

**Katsuya:PERVERTIDAAAA!**

**Na-san:Creio que o Charles e o Takeshi(Amigos) não vão gostar...Ainda mais que uma vez eu emprestei meu pen drive para o Charles e tinha um lemon do Kakashi com Iruka!Ele tá traumatizado!Hohohohohoho!**

**Ah,bem, baseado só um pouco em Karekano quando Lee dá um fora numa garotinha...E Princess Princess com o sorriso da Lee.**

**Katsuya:Se eu fosse ele, nunca mais falava com você...Bem, vamos á fic!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei**

**Capítulo 6 – Needless Emotions**

**Gaara's POV ON**

**Tudo aconteceu rápido demais...**

**Nem acredito que faz apenas três semanas que eu entrei nessa escola.**

**Desde ontem, no Jardim do Vazio, estou namorando a Lee...Que estranho.**

**Hoje é quarta-feira mais precisamente ás...Deixa eu ver...SEIS E MEIA???**

**-LEE!Acorda Lee!**

**-Só mais cinco minutos...**

**Ótimo.Sabia que ia dar nisso.A doida, depois do Jardim Vazio disse:**

"**Já que nosso time está no campeonato estadual de vôlei, eu devo treinar!"**

**Mas quem é que treina durante cinco horas seguidas e chega ao quarto ás três da manhã tendo aula no dia seguinte?**

**-Mais cinco minutos nada!Falta meia hora para a aula!...**

**-Nya...Vai tomar café da manhã que depois eu vou...**

**ARGH!Tá bom!Não vou esperar ela!**

**-Tá, mas daqui á vinte minutos eu estou de volta, ok?**

**-Hi...**

**Hunf!Vesti o uniforme e saí correndo até o refeitório.Eu tinha que correr além do mais, a primeira aula é de Japonês e estou atrasada na matéria...**

**Chegando ao refeitório, vejo a seguinte cena:**

**Naru com aura negra no canto do refeitório resmungando "Não faça isso...".Ten Ten rindo descontroladamente e Sasuna-baka...SE ENTUPINDO DE CACHORRO QUENTE JUNTO COM A INO???**

**-Ten Ten, o que aconteceu?...**

**-Hahahahahaha!Tipo olha só que legal, parece que a Naru e a Sasuna estão namorando!**

**Acho que ela ainda não sabe de mim e da Lee...Tá ninguém sabe, mas Lee disse que ia contar hoje...**

**-E por que a Ino e a Sasuna estão se entupindo de cachorro quente?...**

**-Ah!Foi assim, a Sasuna chegou de mãos dadas com a Naru e como você sabe, a Sasuna detesta a Ino e a Sakura.**

**Ah...Eu acho que aquela pessoa deprimida do lado da Naru deve ser a Sakura, então...**

**-Sasuna contou para a gente sobre ela e a Naru então a Ino falou:"Só uma baka para completar outra baka né, isso elas começaram á discutir para ver quem era a melhor namorada e tudo mais...Sasuna defendendo a Naru e Ino, a Sakura.Chegou num momento que eu disse:"Por que vocês não vêem quem supera a outra numa competição?..."**

**-E isso seria?...**

**-Uma garota baka da vida, chamada "Moegi" sugeriu uma competição para ver quem comia mais cachorro quente...E AS BAKAS ACEITARAM!HAHAHAHA!**

**O.O Que...Ridículo...AH!**

**-FALTAM VINTE MINUTOS PARA A AULA!**

**-Otê?-Sasuna tentando falar.**

**-Chomp!Vamos acabar com essa competição outro dia então, Sasuna-chan!**

**-Droga...-Ten Ten pareceu decepcionada...**

**-Apostar corrida não é mais fácil?...E mais rápido também...**

**-BOA, GAARA!-Disse Sakura feliz com uma competição que não traria á ela muita vergonha de sua namorada.**

**-Então, Ino...Que tal depois da aula, na alameda das cerejeiras?...**

**-Ok!Vou esperar por você, Sasuna-baka!**

**-EU TÔ PERDENDO TEMPO AQUI!!!CACETE!!!FALTAM QUINZE MINUTOS PARA A AULA!**

**Só para informar, o trem sai daqui á cinco minutos...**

**-Vamos sair daqui, Naru-chan!-Disse Sasuna pegando a mão da koi.**

**Argh!Peguei um pão e saí correndo para o quarto...Adivinha o que eu encontro?...Lee, DORMINDO!**

**-Eu não vou te esperar, Lee!!!!**

**-Ah!O trem!**

**Não...Sério?...**

**Ela saiu do edredom, já pronta.**

**-Eu já estava pronta!Só que voltei á dormir!...**

**Ò.Ó Baka!Quase me matou agora...**

**-Tá, tá, vamos logo!...**

**Gaara's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sala de Japonês.**

**Katsuya's POV ON**

**-Irukaaaaa!Abre a porta!...**

**-...Creio que ele ainda não chegou, Kakashi...**

**-Ah..É SÓ você, Katsuya...**

**..."SÓ"?COMO ASSIM SÓ?...**

**-Bom dia para você também, Kakashi-san.**

**-Ah...Ontem, o que você viu...**

**O.O Não...Não me lembre de ontem por favor!**

**-Ontem?...Não vi nada!Hohohoho!-Sorriso 100 falso.Eu sou bom nisso...**

**-Ah, claro...Tá, olha só, o Iruka é meu marido.**

**T.T Eu sei seu baka!Não me lembre!**

**-E ele está brigado comigo!**

**Ah, que bom...Não que eu goste dele mas ele é um dos professores mais simpáticos...O Kakashi não o merece!(Na-san:...Casal yaoi KatsuIru?...Katsuya:Nem pense.)**

**-E eu quero a chave da sala de Japonês antes que o Iruka chegue.Parece que ele ainda não está!**

**-...**

**-E me ajude á pegar algumas coisas na enfermaria!**

**-Depende. O que eu ganho com isso?**

**-Olha...Você não ganha um soco e nem uma passagem direta para a enfermaria e ficar olhando para minha cara o dia inteiro!Que tal?...**

**Seria uma tortura ficar olhando para seu rosto?...ARGH!O QUE EU PENSEI?...**

**-FECHADO!**

**Katsuya's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**No trem.**

**-Lee-sama!Lee-sama!-Setsuna, uma garota de cabelos longos, roxo, chamava Lee.**

**-Hã?...Ah, Setsuna-san!-Sorriso 100 verdadeiro.Lee emanando uma luz sobrenatural.**

**-Ah...Eu...-"Não desmaie, Setsuna!"-Eu sou a nova presidente do seu fã clube!...E...Eu queria lhe entregar esse presente!...-A garota estende uma caixa.**

**-Ah, claro, Setsuna-san!**

**Lee estava em pé, do lado de Gaara.Ino deu seu lugar no trem para Sakura, que se sentou do lado da Naru.Sasuna estava do lado de Ten Ten, conversando sobre "Como correr mais que a Ino".**

**-Ah...Que legal!Chocolate!Adoro chocolate!**

"**MEU DEUS!ELA GOSTOU!AGORA POSSO MORRER FELIZ!"-Setsuna.**

"**ELA GOSTOU?"-Gaara.**

"**He...A Gaara tem competição...Vai sofrer..."-Ten Ten.**

"**...Será que hoje vai ter bolo?..."-Naru.**

**-O que é isso?...-Perguntou Gaara com nojo.**

**-É chocolate!Adoro essa marca de chocolate!...Quer um, Gaa-chan?**

**-...Com licença.-A ruiva pega a caixa de chocolate e taca no chão.Em seguida, pisa em cima.**

**-Gaa-chan?...**

**-ESCUTEM AQUI, SE MAIS UMA CHEGAR PERTO DA LEE COM SEGUNDAS INTENÇÕES, VAI TER PROBLEMA!ELA É MINHA NAMORADA!**

**O.O-Cara de todas no trem.**

**-Nãooooooo!!!!-Todas do fã clube.Setsuna, desmaiou...**

**-E quem não sabia?...-Sasuna e Ten Ten olharam uma para a outra e sorriram.A dupla que capta o fedor do amor está á toda.**

**Lee ficara vermelha.**

**-Não tinha maneira melhor para contar, Gaa-chan?...**

**-Essa bruta deve ter forçado a Lee!-Garota tosca do fã clube da Lee.**

**-...Se você realmente gosta de mim, ao ponto de estar no meu fã clube, deve respeitar a Gaa-chan pois, se isso não acontecer, vou odiar você pelo resto da minha vida.-Lee estava séria olhando para a garota á sua frente.A menina de cabelo preto e olhos verdes ficara corada.**

"**O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A LEE-SAMA, GAARA-BAKAAA???"-Fã clube da Lee.**

**-M-Me perdoe, Lee-sama!...-disse a garota lacrimejando.**

**-Que isso não se repita.**

"**Que moral!"-Ten Ten, Sasuna, Sakura, Ino e Gaara pensaram.**

**TUM TAM**

**-Lee-san não pode ficar presa aqui!-Ten Ten disse segurando a amiga pelo pulso.**

**-Vem logo, Naru-baka!**

**-AH Q DROGA SASUNA!NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM!**

**-Ai, mais uma aula de Português...-Gaara correu até a porta e olhou atentamente para Ten Ten, que corria segurando Lee pelo braço.**

"**Ela perdeu a noção do perigo, né?" pensou Gaara dando um risinho maléfico(Na-san:Ficou mt fofa qnd eu imaginei...).**

**OoOoOoOPARADA NA FICoOoOoOoO**

**QUEM TEM SAÚDE FRÁGIL OU QUEM GOSTA DE KAKAIRU, ACONSELHO NÃO LER ISSO.**

**Katsuya:O que você escreveu, sua doida?...**

**Na-san:Olha para o céu, que lindo!**

**Katsuya:Hã?...**

**POF**

**Na-san:Bem, com esse soco ele deve ficar desacordado...Ótimo.Vamos escrever o resto da fic...Que vai ser meio pesada para o Katsu-kun...**

**OoOoOoOVOLTANDO Á FICoOoOoOoO**

**-Mais um dia de aula...-Disse um sensei já cansado, olhando para a porta da enfermaria-Não!Umino, você não vai pedir desculpas!...**

"_**Iruka-sensei, eu te amo".**_

"**ARGH!NÃO AJUDA NADA PENSAR EM QUANDO ELE SE DECLAROU PARA MIM!..."**

**-É melhor eu ir para a sala...Sim, sim...É melhor.**

**Iruka abriu a porta da sala de aula, foi até a mesa e se sentou.Estava muito cansado, ainda não havia reparado nas carteiras das alunas e nem no quadro negro.**

**-...-Quando ele olhou para as carteiras das garotas, onde havia várias rosas vermelhas e viu o que estava escrito no quadro("Iruka-sensei, eu te amo.Me perdoe ass.:Seu Kakashi") o máximo que ele pode fazer foi gritar-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIII1!!!!**

**(Na enfermaria)**

**-Opa, acho que ele já viu meu presente.**

**-Me perdoe Iruka-sensei!...-Katsuya estava com o olho roxo...Teria ele, levado um soco de Kakashi?...**

**Flashback ON**

**-FECHADO!**

**-Ótimo.Me ajude com essas rosas.**

**-O QUE???Ficou maluco Kakashi?Eu não vou pegar essas merdas de rosas e espalhar pela sala de aula!**

**POF.O soco fez Katsuya cair no chão.**

**-Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalha-Disse Kakashi se ajoelhando do lado do colega de trabalho, pegando as chaves no bolso deste.**

**-Como se você tivesse me dado opção!...**

**Flashback OFF**

**Sim, ele levou um soco do Kakashi.Katsuya estava sentado numa cadeira e Kakashi estava sentado na frente dele, tomando um copo de sake.O moreno estava com um saco de gelo no lugar do soco.**

**-Será que ele gostou?...**

**-Kakashi-san, acho que você não deveria beber no trabalho...**

**-...Aceita um copo, Katsuya-san?**

**-NÃO!Eu estou trabalhando!Alguma vez você já fez isso?...Não se pode beber em serviço e...**

**-...Ah, toma!-Kakashi segurou o rosto de Katsuya e despejou o sake na boca do coordenador...(Na-san: Começou.)**

**-Hic!-Pronto.Katsuya era muito fraco á bebida.Sim, o coordenador, sempre certinho, estava bêbado, na hora do trabalho.-Kakashi-san...Eu estou meio tontooooo...**

**-Argh!Como você é fraco com a bebida!...Igual ao Iru-...**

**Kakashi foi silenciado com um beijo vindo de Katsuya.O homem de cabelos grisalhos depois do susto, começou a empurrar o moreno mas esse segurava a cintura de Kakashi com suas duas mãos, impedindo o mais velho de se soltar.Kakashi estava ficando sem ar, Katsuya também.**

**Um sentimento estranho surgiu em Kakashi.Não podia ser...Estava gostando daquele beijo?...**

**Katsuya empurrou Kakashi, fazendo o mais velho cair na cama da enfermaria.Mal teve tempo de se mexer, Katsuya ficou em cima de Kakashi, segurando os braços do enfermeiro.**

**-PARE COM ISSO, KATSU-...**

**-Seu corpo não nega, Kakashi-kun, você está gostando disso...Seu pervertido.**

**Não podia ser."Você só ama o Iruka!SÓ ELE E MAIS NINGUÉM!".Kakashi tentava se convencer disso.Iruka era a pessoa especial, só para ele não?...Num momento de desespero, sem pensar nas conseqüências, Kakashi bateu sua cabeça com a cabeça de Katsuya, fazendo o moreno ficar desacordado e o enfermeiro ficar com a testa sangrando um pouco.**

"**Que situação mais ridícula."Kakashi segurou Katsuya e o colocou deitado na cama da enfermaria.Botou gelo na testa do moreno e saiu da enfermaria.**

**TUM TAM TAAAAAAM**

**-SÁI DA FRENTE!!!!**

**-TÔ ATRASADAAAAAA!!!**

**-Lee te deixo aqui!...Até o intervalo!**

**-Até, Ten Ten-san!**

**-ANDA LOGO NARU-BAKA!**

**-NÃO DÁ PARA IR MAIS DEPRESSA???**

"**Merda!"**

**Kakashi se se encostou à parede. Dezenas de garotas estavam atrasadas para suas aulas.Ele deu uma olhada para a janela da sala de Iruka.O jovem professor estava em sua cadeira, com a cabeça na mesa.Parece que ele conseguiu apagar o quadro e tirar algumas rosas mas sobraram muitas.As garotas que entravam ali ficavam se perguntando quem havia dado as rosas para o professor.**

**-...É QUE HOJE NÓS VAMOS ESTUDAR POEMAS ROMÂNTICOS!É ISSO!AS FLORES SÃO PARA INSPIRAR VOCÊS!PODEM COMEÇAR FAZENDO UM POEMA PARA ME ENTREGAR NO FINAL DA AULA!**

"**Que desculpa mais esfarrapada!..."-Pensou Kakashi.**

**O homem de cabelo grisalho continuou andando, sem destino.Não sabia o que fazer.Gostava do jeito doce de Iruka, sua inteligência.Gostava de Katsuya por ele ser tão responsável e decidido.**

**Katsuya é sempre tão sério, forte e não muito sentimental.Iruka sempre é o lado sentimental das coisas e é sensível.Os dois atraiam o enfermeiro...Ele não sabia o que fazer.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**VOLTAMOS Á NOSSA PROGRAMAÇÃO NORMAL.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-...Como vou me inspirar olhando para essa rosa?...- perguntou Gaara para Iruka.**

**-Ah...Não dá para ver o lado bonito da coisa?...**

**-Não.Se o senhor não sabe, meu nome significa "Eu amo a morte".**

**Silêncio geral.**

**-Er...E tem alguém de que você goste?...Pensar nessa pessoa pode te ajudar!...**

**-Ah, é?...-Não era uma má idéia...Lee, a pessoa mais importante para Gaara, estava sentada á seu lado.Seria fácil, não?Errado.Tinha uma fila de garotas na sua frente.**

**-Lee-sama, pode dar um sorriso para mim e dizer para eu me esforçar com o poema?...**

**-Hã?...Ah, claro, Nonomiya-san!**

**-NÃO!ESPERA QUE EU TENHO QUE VER ISSO!-Gritou Setsuna do fundo da classe(Já acordada...).**

**Nem todas as garotas são do fã clube da Lee mas...Quem iria perder a chance de olhar o sorriso daquela bela criatura e ela ainda falar "Faça um bom poema"?Nem Gaara se agüentou.As garotas ficaram na frente de Lee para ver como ela ia reagir.Gaara ficou sentada em sua cadeira, olhando com muita atenção para Lee.**

**-Boa sorte com o poema garotas!Vamos nos esforçar!...**

**-OS ANJOS DESCERAM DOS CÉUS!**

**-MEU POEMA VAI VIRAR LENDA DEPOIS DISSO!**

**-VOU ESCREVER SOBRE VOCÊ, LEE-SAMA!**

**-NÓS TE ADORAMOS, LEE-SAMAAAA!**

**-EU MORRI E ESTOU NO CÉU?**

**-Que...Legal, Lee-san.**

**-Obrigada, Gaa-chan!**

"**MALDITA SEJA VOCÊ, SABAKU NO GAARA!" pensaram as garotas com um brilho assassino no olhar(Prince Yuki de Fruits Baskets?).**

**Depois disso, todas fizeram seu próprio poema em silêncio.Gaara estava olhando para a janela, não conseguia escrever mesmo depois do sorriso da Lee.Ela era muito ruim em redações.Lee se levantou e foi até Gaara.Olhou para o papel em branco da menina e sussurrou em seu ouvido:**

**-Se isso serve de inspiração...Eu escrevi sobre você.**

**-Hã?...-Gaara corou.**

**Lee andou até o professor Iruka e entregou a redação.**

**-YOSH!Acabei, Iruka-sensei!-Disse a morena levantando o dedo, positivamente.**

**-Obrigado pelo seu trabalho duro, Lee-san.Está dispensada.**

"**Como eu pude esquecer?...Só de pensar na Lee meu...Coração dispara...Sim, isso me deu inspiração."**

**Pouco depois, Gaara acabou o poema e desceu para o pátio.Procurou Lee na biblioteca, no refeitório e nada.Já que Iruka as liberou mais cedo, estava faltando trinta minutos para o recreio, ainda.**

**-Gaara-chaaaaan!Tá matando aulaaaaa!**

**Gaara se virou e viu uma loira vir em sua direção.**

**-Não estou não.Iruka-sensei nos liberou mais cedo.E você, Naru, estaria?...**

**-Matando aula!Oras!**

**-...Sem comentários...Ah, você viu a Lee por aí?**

**-Uh...Da última vez que eu a vi...Ela estava subindo as escadas do prédio dos clubes.Lá está vazio.De manhã têm apenas a aula de música, artes e teatro...**

**-Que estranho. Não temos nenhuma dessas aulas agora...Obrigada, Naru-san...**

**-De nada!...**

**Gaara andou até o prédio dos clubes e entrou.Estava tendo as aulas normais.Procurou nos banheiros mas não achou a Lee.**

(A pessoa estava cantando em Inglês, ok?) Because somewhere 

_P__orque em algum lugar_

_**The one I wanna be with's**_

_A única pessoa com quem eu quero estar_

_**With somebody else**_

_E__stá com outro alguém_

_**Oh god, I wanna be that**_

_Oh Deus, eu quero ser aquela pessoa_

_**Someone that you are with**_

_Com quem você está_

**-Hã?...**

Gaara perseguiu a dona da voz que cantava essa música.Não vinha da sala de música, vinha do terraço.A ruiva subiu as escadas e viu uma pessoa no chão, ouvindo um MP4.

And I can talk about it all day long 

_E eu posso falar sobre isso o dia todo_

'_**till I run out of breath**_

_Até eu perder o fôlego_

_**But I still wanna be that**_

_Mas eu ainda quero ser_

_**Someone that you are with**_

_A__quela pessoa com quem você está_

**-MERDA!**

**Gaara se assustou com a pessoa.Ela estava gostando de ouvir aquela voz.**

**-Não posso ficar parada!...**

**A pessoa se levantou rapidamente.Parece que não havia notado a presença de Gaara ainda, mas quando se levantou viu a ruiva em frente á escada.**

**-Ten Ten-san?...**

**Ten Ten estava chorando.**

**-Gaara?...**

**-O que houve, Ten Ten?...**

**-Não foi nada!**

**-Como não foi nada?...-Gaara se aproximou da amiga-Pode falar o que aconteceu...**

**-Eu só...Não estou me sentindo muito bem.Foi isso.Me perdoe...**

**-Se você diz assim...**

**-Sim...Com licença...**

**Ten Ten passou do lado de Gaara e já ia descer as escadas quando ouviu.**

**-Gosta dessa música?...**

**-...Sim...**

**-Mas essa letra não é um tanto quanto triste?...**

**-...Só acho que combina comigo.**

**-Tem alguém com quem você queira estar junto que esteja com outra pessoa?...**

**Mais algumas lágrimas caíram do rosto de Ten Tem a garota colocou as mãos no rosto e se ajoelhou.**

**-Não fale isso...Não me lembre!...**

**-Quer ajuda?-Gaara sorriu e estendeu a mão para Ten Ten.**

**Ten Ten olhou surpresa para a garota.Parecia que ela entenderia seu sofrimento.**

**-Obrigada.-Disse Ten Ten segurando a mão de Gaara e se levantando.-Posso te contar tudo?...**

**-Tudo o que você quiser!**

**OoOoOoO Continua oOoOoOoO**

**Katsuya:Ai...Que dor no estômago...AH!Lembrei!NA-SAN!VOCÊ ME DEU UM SOCO!**

**Na-san:Eu?...Nããããããooooooooooo!!!!Claro que não...HOHOHOHO!É só impressão sua!...**

**Katsuya:...**

**Na-san:A música é do Nickelback.EU AMO NICKELBACK!**

**É minha banda favorita...A música se chama "Someone that you're with".**

**Katsuya:Acaba com isso logo e fala os agradecimentos...Por favor...Nem quero ler a parte que eu apareço...**

**Na-san:Graças á Deus!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nickelback, minha banda favorita pela música "Someone that you're with";**

**Charles que me apóia na fic!...Takeshi pq me mandou uma review mas...Estava dizendo q odiou a fic...;**

**Tite Kubo por criar "Bleach" e uma frase muito fofa que está no meu orkut, falando nisso...**

**Ganhei inspiração nesse capítulo graças ás reviews que vocês me mandam, fico muito feliz!...**

**Desculpe pela demora desse capítulo...Eu estava viajando...Hehe!Mas voltei com força total!Traduzindo uma fic e criando esse novo capítulo!Podem dar uma conferida na fic "Lágrimas fora de hora" de KakaIru por favor?**

**Fiquei duas semanas traduzindo...Não quero que não receba nenhuma review, né?**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Quem é o amor de Ten Ten?**

**O que Kakashi vai fazer?**

**Sasuna vai ganhar da Ino na corrida?(Hein?...)**


	7. Nós precisamos crescer

**Fãs de KakaIru(eu devia estar incluída mas...):**CADÊ O KAKAIRU?

**Fãs de KatsuKaka**:Tanto faz!Nós só queremos ver o Kakashi sendo maltratado!Não é divertido?...

**Na-san:**Existe Katsukaka?Hein?

Uma aura negra atrás de Na-san que estava digitando no PC "Escola Feminina".

**Katsuya:**O que seria..."KatsuKaka"?

**Na-san:**Oi?...-Sorrisinho falso e idiota.

**Katsuya**:Tem algo haver com o capítulo que eu não li?...

**Na-san:**Oi?...

**Katsuya:**FALA ALGUMA COISA SEM SER OI!

**Na-san**:...Tá...Que tal "Venha me salvar fãs dessa fic"?

**Katsuya:**Quem?...

Na-san olha para os lados e vê uma garotinha com uma bandeira "Escola Feminina rox"!

**Na-san:**Venha me ajudar, garotinha!

**Garotinha cute:**Esse não é o cara q é capitão da marinha, conselheiro forte do Gaara, o cara que morreu lutando, um secundário idiota e seu "inner"?

**Na-san**:Basicamente, é isso!(Nossa, leu todas as fics q o Katsu aparece!)

**Garotinha não tão cute agora:**Não, valeu!...Olha!Novo capítulo de "Obsessão"!Tchau, vou ler!(Homenagem para GaaS2Lee)

**Na-san**:O QUÊ????VOLTA AQUI!!!!

**Katsuya**:...Que decadência...

**Na-san:**Cala a boca!Você é meu OOC!Você tem que me obedecer!Entra nessa fic!

**Katsuya**:...Uma pobre alma...-Diz entrando no pc(hein?)

**Na-san:**Ótimo!Vamos á fic!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei**

**Capítulo 7 – Nós precisamos crescer**

**Flashback ON- Dez minutos antes de Gaara achar Ten Ten no terraço.(Quinze para o intervalo).**

-Kakashi-saaaan!Kakashi-saaaan!Eu vi você entrando no prédio dos clubes!Apareça!...

-O que foi, Shizune?...

Kakashi estava em pé, lendo um livro de capa verde, do lado de uma porta.A porta do clube de informática, para ser mais exata.

-...Primeiro, vai trabalhar.

-Bom dia para você também...

-...Arf.Segundo, hoje é dia do exame biométrico do primeiro ano.(Ela não disse bom dia...)Você tem que estar na enfermaria para examinar as garotas!...

-E por que isso tão de repente?Faltam dois meses ainda para o exame de rotina...

-Eu sei, mas...Tsunade-dono está preocupada com uma certa aluna...

-...-Shizune mostra uma foto á Kakashi.-Ela?...De novo?...Eu já disse!Enquanto ela não tiver um choque muito grande, está tudo bem!...

-E como você sabe que ela não terá um?...

-Confie em mim!Ela parece estar muito feliz com certa pessoa...

-Está bem, mas...**VOLTE AO TRABA-...**

-Sim...Vou voltar.Fique tranqüila...

"Nossa!...Que rápido!...Tem algo estranho..."

-Oh...Bom dia, Ten Ten-chan...Ué?Vai subir para o terraço?...-Uma garota apressada empurra Shizune.

-Não conte nada á Lee...Por favor!

-...Hein?...

Shizune desceu as escadas.Lá estava Lee conversando com Sasuna.

-Ah, então, a Naru disse que...

-**SASUNA!**É sério!Eu preciso achar a Ten-...**SHIZUNE!**

-Hein?...-"Por que eu?..."

-Você viu a Ten Ten?

Sasuna olhou com uma cara séria para Shizune.

-Não.Não a vi.

-Estão mentindo!

-Não, eu não a vi também, Lee-san...-Diz Sasuna.

-Mas eu tenho que falar com ela...

-Maa...-Kakashi colocou uma mão no ombro de Lee.-Preciso que você me acompanhe, Lee-san.

-Eu...

-Agora.

-...Está bem...

Lee seguiu Kakashi.

-O que houve com a Ten Ten, Sasuna?...

-Nada que seja da sua conta.-Sasuna respondeu friamente.

A garota notou a presença de Naru saindo da sala.

-HEY!VOCÊS ESTÃO MATANDO AULA?...

"Sim sua lezada!"

-Não, Shizune-san-Sorriso falso de Sasuna.

-Shizu-onee-chan!Oiiiiii!

"Argh!A Naru é estranha!"

-Bem, com licença...-"Ah...Tão matando aula sim...Dane-se..."-Vou para a diretoria.

-Eu vou para a biblioteca, Naru-chan!

-Ah, que sem graçaaaa!Vamos apostar uma corrida?

-...Não.Baka.

**Flashback Off**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enfermaria, dez minutos antes do intervalo.**

-Kakashi!Eu estou bem!É sério!...

-Ordens da Tsunade-dono.-Falou Kakashi segurando Lee pelo pulso.

Entraram na enfermaria.Katsuya já havia ido embora.

"Para onde ele foi?...Merda!Ele sabia que ainda não estava bom..."

-Kakashi-san...Está machucando...

Kakashi segurava com força o pulso de Lee.

-Maa!Desculpe por isso!...

-Não, tudo bem...

-...Sente-se.-Lee se sentou num banquinho e Kakashi retirou um estetoscópio de um dos armários da enfermaria.-...Você...Tem tomado os remédios regulamente, Lee?...

-...-Lee abaixou a cabeça.-Não.

-Por quê?...

**-"POR QUÊ"?EU ESTOU BEM!**Aquilo não vai acontecer de novo!...Tem uma pessoa que não vai deixar isso acontecer!...

-É a Gaara?...-

-...Sim...

-Maa...Só tome seus remédios, está bem?...

Lee se levantou e andou até porta.

-...Não fazem efeito...-Sussurrou, saindo da enfermaria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Terraço do prédio dos clubes, dez minutos para o intervalo.**

-Gaara-san...Eu me apaixonei...

"Deve ter sido pela Lee...Ah, eu sabia que essa amizade tinha algo!..."

-Mas ele gosta de outra pessoa...

"Ele?..."

-Você conhece a Hinata?...Minha colega de quarto?...

-...Já ouvi falar dela...

-Nós somos muito amigas e um dia ela me convidou para ir á casa dela...

**Flashback On**

**-Ah...Chegamos!Aqui é a minha casa, Ten Ten-chan!**

**Ten Ten se viu numa mansão enorme, cheia de janelas, poucos móveis.Era um lugar muito claro, dava uma certa paz...**

**-Uaaah!Que linda!...Uma mansão?...Sua rica!-Disse Ten Ten dando um peteleco no nariz da amiga.**

**-Ah...Não...A casa é normal, nada demais...-Disse Hinata, corando.**

**-Hinata-sama?...Já chegou?...**

**-Ah, Neji-nii-san!...**

**-...?**

**Um garoto de cabelo longo castanho e olhos incrivelmente azuis fora falar com Hinata.**

**-Hinata-san...Quem é ele?...-Perguntou Ten Ten, sussurrando.**

**-Ah, sim!Ten Ten-chan, este é meu primo, Neji!Neji, essa é minha amiga da escola, a Ten Ten!**

**-...Prazer.-Disse o garoto.**

**-Está com fome, Ten Ten?...Vamos almoçar!...**

**-Tá bem, Hinata-chan!...**

**Flashback Off**

-Ten Ten...-Gaara tira um lenço do bolso e entrega para a amiga.Ten Ten estava chorando muito, teve que parar de falar um pouco.Doía falar sobre o garoto.

-...Eu...Eu não sei como aconteceu, eu só sei que eu me apaixonei...Contando com ontem, eu só o vi quatro vezes mas...Eu quis me declarar para ele.Pois eu pensei..."Faz pouco tempo que a Gaara e a Lee se conhecem mas se dão muito bem..."

**Flashback On**

**Jantar na mansão Hyuuga.**

**-Ahhhh!Isso é Takoyaki!Eu simplesmente amo Takoyaki!**

**-Minha avó faz um ótimo guioza, Ten Ten-chan!Você deve experimentar!**

**-Obrigada Hinata-chan!...**

**O Jantar foi tranqüilo, o pai de Hinata estava de bom humor, Hinata envergonhada e Neji...Bem, Neji é Neji então, estava normal.**

**Depois do jantar, Ten Ten foi dormir no quarto de hóspedes que ficava do lado ao de Hinata...Não conseguia dormir.Precisava dizer logo para Neji como sentia...**

**Acabou levantando e andando até o jardim da mansão, para ver se acalmava um pouco...Péssima idéia.Neji estava lá, sentado num banco, olhando para ela.**

**-Ah...Olá, Ten Ten!...**

**-Oi, Neji-kun!**

**-Sem sono?...**

**-É...**

**Ela se sentou ao lado do garoto.Ele é um pouco calado e ela apenas ficava mais nervosa com seu silêncio...**

**-O céu está lindo, né?...**

**-Hã?...Ah, sim...**

**Aquele silêncio estava matando-a pouco a pouco.Resolveu por fim tomar uma atitude.A garota se levantou e ficou na frente dele, encarando-o nos olhos.**

**-Neji!Eu...Eu gosto de você!...Você é a pessoa mais especial para mim!...**

**-Ten Ten...-Neji parecia calmo e assustado, mas logo depois, ele deu um sorriso malicioso a encarou.-Eu não acredito nisso...**

**-Pode acreditar...É verda-...**

**-Eu não acredito.Que...Idiota.**

"**Como?"**

**-Não sei se você sabe, Ten Ten, mas eu sou o primo da Hinata e estou comprometido com ela, segundo a tradição em nossa família.Nosso patriarca já decidiu e assim será.Não vou me relacionar com outra mulher, ainda mais...Você.**

**Repugnante.Foi essa a imagem que Neji passou para Ten Ten.Falando como se ela fosse fraca...Inútil...**

**-Apenas cumpro o destino da nossa família.Não me envolveria com alguém como você.**

"**Não..."**

**Não hesitou.Ten Ten não agüentou e acabou dando um tapa no rosto do garoto.**

**-M-Me perdoe!-Ela correu desesperada até a mansão, eram cinco da manhã.Não poderia sair neste horário.Ela tinha que fazer algo...Mas o quê?...**

**Flashback Off**

-Eu sou uma covarde, Gaara-chan!Voltei para o quarto e fingi que nada tinha acontecido!No café da manhã ele estava normal!Não estava abalado nem nada...O pai da Hinata nos trouxe de volta para o alojamento para a aula de hoje...

-...Sua idiota!

**PAF!**

-O quê?...-Gaara havia dado um tapa no rosto de Ten Ten.-Por que você fez...

-Sim, você é idiota mesmo!Esse garoto não presta!É mais idiota que você!Você tem que achar alguém que goste de você...-Gaara corou-E que demonstre isso...

-Ah...-Ten Ten massageava a bochecha.-Você está muito feliz com a Lee, né?...

-Hã?...Não é isso é que...Hoje é nosso primeiro dia de namoro, não?Então...

-He!Você é uma gracinha, Gaa-chan!Aqui está seu lenço, me perdoe!...

Ten Ten entrega o lenço para Gaara.

-...Só não...Cobre demais de si...-Gaara anda até a grade do terraço do prédio dos clubes e olha para baixo.-Ten Ten, que horas são?

-Por quê?...-Ten Ten se aproxima da garota.-AH!Já está na hora do intervalo!Não ouvimos o sinal!...

"**AAAAH!Alguém!Alguém chame o enfermeiro!Por favor!..."**

Gaara e Ten Ten percebem que o grito veio do andar de baixo e correm para socorrer a pessoa.

-O que houve?...-Ten Ten pergunta para uma das garotas desesperadas que estavam no corredor, o tumulto estava mais para longe, a pessoa devia ter caído ali.

-A Lee-sama!...-A menina tremia tamanha era o nervosismo dela.

"Lee?"

Gaara empurra algumas garotas para ver se era Lee que estava caída.Não, não era.Era Setsuna.Lee estava ao lado da garota.

-Setsuna-san!Me perdoe, Setsuna-san!

-Lee!O que houve?...

-Gaa-chan...Eu...-Lee olha para Gaara, haviam algumas lágrimas em seu rosto.-Me perdoe!Eu deixei um boato ir longe demais!...Setsuna!Levanta!...

-Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui?...

Katsuya Uryuu.Um jovem inspetor, acabara de chegar naquele corredor.Ok, a confusão ia começar.

-A Lee...-Uma menina de cabelos negros e lindos orbes azuis falava.-Ela bateu na Setsuna-san.

"Lee?Mentira!..."

-A Lee não seria capaz de fazer algo as-!Lee!-Gaara falava, mas Lee apenas olhava para Setsuna.Ela não discordava.-**LEE!**Diga que você não bateu nessa garota!...

-...Fui eu sim, Gaa-chan...

Lee se levantou, olhando para o chão e ficou de frente para Katsuya.

-Você, Lee, vem comigo.-Katsuya segura Setsuna no colo.-E vocês garotas, saiam do prédio.É hora do intervalo.

-Mas o quê aconteceu aqui?Alguém pode me explicar?...-Gaara já estava gritando, não entendia nada.

-É simples,-A mesma garota de antes pos se a falar.-Estava rolando um boato...Sobre você.

"Sobre mim?..."

-Pelo pequeno fato de hoje de manhã...Por você ter dito a todas que vocês estão juntas...Lançaram o tal boato..."**Gaara está traindo a Lee com a Ten Ten".**

**-O QUÊÊÊÊÊ????**-Grito histérico de Ten Ten.-Isso é um...

-Um absurdo?...Talvez.Ninguém sabe o quê aconteceu também.Parece que Setsuna, a presidente do clube "Lee-sama nossa hime" que inventou tal boato...A Lee se descontrolou...Ainda mais que vocês duas estavam no terraço...-A menina deu uma risada.

-Ela não faria algo tão estúpido!-Gaara agora segurava a garota de cabelos negros pela gola de sua camisa.

-Ela...Não discordou...Não é, "Gaa-chan"?...

"Essa garota!..." a ruiva soltou a menina.

-Não vou perder meu tempo aqui.É inútil!...Vamos, Ten Ten...

-H-Hai!...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Ela não sabe por que, mas Ten Ten estava chorando num corredor e resolveu falar com ela mas a garota fugiu e ela a seguiu.**_

_**De repente se vê no prédio dos clubes procurando a amiga.Shizune e Sasuna a atrapalharam mas tudo bem.Ela ia subir as escadas.Ten Ten estava lá com certeza.**_

_**Teria subido se não fosse pelo fato do enfermeiro querer falar com ela sobre sua doença...**_

_**Alguns minutos depois de sair da enfermaria, desistiu de procurar Ten Ten e começara a perguntar para as pessoas onde Gaara estava.**_

"_**...Você tem certeza que quer vê-la, Lee-san?..."**_

"_**Por quê?O que houve?"**_

_**Uma garota explicara para Lee que Gaara havia beijado Ten Ten na frente de outras garotas.**_

"_**Há!...Claro que não, a Gaa-chan nunca faria tal coisa...Onde ela está?..."**_

"_**...Acho que ela está no prédio dos clubes!..."**_

_**Lee foi até o prédio...E se fosse verdade o que a garota havia dito?...Não, né?Claro que não...Ten Ten é sua melhor amiga!...**_

"_**Lee-sama!"**_

_**Uma garota chamava por Lee.Era Setsuna.**_

"_**Ah...Olá, Setsuna-san!...Você sabe onde está a Gaa-chan?"**_

"_**Gaara?Está no terraço eu acho...Algumas pessoas falaram que está com a Ten Ten..."**_

"_**Ten Ten?..."**_

"_**É, Lee-sama e você soube também que a Gaara beijou a Ten Ten?...Eu mesma vi!..."**_

"_**...Não...Não é verdade!"Lee olha com raiva para Setsuna."Pare de mentir!..."**_

"_**Tsc, tsc...Lee-sama, você é tão bonita..."Setsuna chega perto de Lee e coloca a mão no rosto da garota."Merece alguém melhor...A Gaara é uma **__**vadia**__**!..."**_

_**Ela não agüentou.Mesmo que Gaara tenha feito mesmo isso...Ela ama aquela garota...Isso só pode ser mentira.Estão mentindo...Estão falando mal da...**_

"_**Pare de falar besteiras!SUA IDIOTA!"Lee segurou a mão de Setsuna com sua mão esquerda e com a direita deu um soco na garota, que ficou com o nariz sangrando e caiu no chão.**_

"_**AAAAH!Alguém!Alguém chame o enfermeiro!Por favor!..."**_

_**Uma garota que estava perto gritava...Só agora, Lee percebeu que haviam algumas garotas naquele corredor mesmo sendo intervalo...**_

"_**Me perdoe!...Setsuna!..."Lee se colocou na frente de Setsuna, tentando ajudar a garota."**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kakashi's POV ON**

**Toc.Toc.Toc.**

"Kakashi-san!...Kakashi-san!Abra a porta!Uma garota!..."

É a voz de Katsuya.Andei até a porta e a abri.Fui empurrado por um homem apressado com uma garota no colo seguido por Lee.

-Pode colocá-la nesta cama, Katsuya-san!...

-Obrigado, Kakashi-san...

Katsuya sorriu...Ah, droga!Devo estar corado agora...Que bom que Katsuya já havia andado até a porta da enfermaria.Não deve ter visto...

-Venha logo Lee!...

Lee estava do meu lado e percebeu que eu havia ficado nervoso.Ela me olhou com desprezo...Eu deixo as coisas tão na cara assim?...

-O que aconteceu com ela, Katsuya?...

-Soco.Não é, Lee?

-Lee?Mas o-...

-Depois você pergunta para ela, Kakashi, com licença.

Katsuya e Lee saíram do quarto.Peguei uma sacola de gelo e entreguei para a garota.

-Qual seu nome?...

-Setsuna...Inoue...

Escrevi o nome de Setsuna no caderno da Enfermaria...Vejamos...

-O que foi Inoue-san?...

-Eu...Eu...-A garota se sentou.Estava chorando.

-Está tudo bem?...Vou ligar para os seus pais para ver se posso lhe dar algum reme-...

-Por que eu fiz isso?...Eu amo a Lee...Ao invés de ajudá-la, como alguém ajuda a pessoa que ama, eu acabei fazendo com que ela ficasse nervosa...

-...

-Eu não quero fazê-la sofrer...Mas...Eu não sei por que...

...Eu também amo o Iruka...Mas o quê eu estou fazendo?O Katsuya estava bêbado!Não deve gostar de mim...

A garota parou e olhou para mim, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Por que eu me sinto tão feliz?...Feliz por que assim, a Gaara vai brigar com ela e as duas não vão ficar mais juntas...É uma ótima idéia...

"...Brigar com a Lee?...Não...A crise não voltaria só por isso..."

**Kakashi's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Naru...O que você está fazendo?...Eu estava te procurando...Daqui a pouco vai acabar o intervalo...

-Ahn?Não dá para ver?...Eu estou desenhando!

-...E isso seria?...

Naru estava deitada no "Jardim do Vazio" com um caderno na sua frente com alguns rabiscos.Sasuna sentou ao lado da amada para ver o que essa estava fazendo.

-...Uma raposa...

-É?E o que é isso atrás dela?...

-...Um rabo!

-...Estou vendo nove...

-...-Naru corou-Sua baka!Não pode dizer que está bonito e pronto?...

-Não, não vou mentir!-Disse Sasuna puxando a bochecha de Naru.

-Nani???Sua chata!-Naru acaba pulando em cima de Sasuna e as duas caem.

-AH!Olha o que você fez!Minha roupa vai ficar suja e amassa-...

-Éééé?...Ahn...-Naru que estava em cima de Sasuna acaba beijando-a.

-...Você sabe como acabar com a minha raiva...

-Aham!...Você tem que parar de se importar com tão pouco...

**-ARGH!Q NOJOOOOO!!!!**

-Ahn?...-Sasuna olhou para o lado para ver quem era.Adivinha?Sim, Ino e Sakura.-**AH!**Sua idiota!Deve fazer coisa bem pior no alojamento com a Sakura!

**-O QUÊ?**Como ousa falar assim ao meu respeito???

-...Mas, Ino-chan...É verda-...

**-E VOCÊ FICA QUIETA TAMBÉM!...-**Ino ficara roxa de tanta raiva e vergonha.

-Ahn, com licença que eu quero agarrar a Naru!-Disse Sasuna com um sorriso malicioso puxando Naru para si e a loira acaba deitando em cima dela.

-...Arf!Depois vocês fazem isso...-Ino chega perto das duas e estende a mão.-Acho melhor vocês virem logo...É sobre a Lee...

-O que houve?...-Naru aceitou a ajuda para se levantar e Sasuna se levantou logo em seguida.

-...Eu não sei muito bem.A Gaara está esperando a Lee sair da coordenação...

-Ai, ai...A Lee merece coisa melhor...

**-SAKURA!EU ESTOU AQUI, SABIA?DÁ PARA FINGIR QUE GOSTA DE MIM?...**

-Eu gosto de você, Ino-porca...A Lee é só uma ídola/amiga!-Sorriso.

-...Continue, Ino...Por favor se não vou ter náuseas por ficar perto de vocês...

-Ah, sim...-Disse Ino tentando ignorar o fato de Sasuna ter dito aquilo.-parece que as duas brigaram, eu não sei direito, acho melhor a gente ir logo para a coordenação...

-...Está bem...

As quatro agora caminhavam até o prédio das aulas, a coordenação ficava no primeiro andar, perto da porta de saída.

-...Ino...A coisa parece séria...

-Ah, sério?Por que diz isso, Sakura?Pelo pequeno fato de que eu sinto a aura de ódio da Gaara á 20 metros longe dela?...

-É...

Ten Ten, uma garota comum do primeiro ano da Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei, está ao lado de alguém de cabelo ruivo que está tão nervosa que...Que não está dando para reconhecer.Só para vocês saberem, a raiva desta pessoa está quase matando quem chega perto do portão de entrada da Escola.

-Yo!Gaara!-Disse Naru.

-...O que você quer?...

-...Eu vim saber o que houve com a Lee-san...

-Eu também quero saber, Naru...-Gaara estava encostada na parede, seu ódio diminuiu um pouco ao ver ela sua melhor amiga.

O.O "O incrível poder baka da Naru funcionou?" pensou Ten Ten.

¬¬ "Por que ela relaxou quando a Naru falou com ela?" pensava com ciúmes, Sasuna.

**TUM TAM TAM TAAAAAAAAAM**

-...Hora da aula...Você vem, Gaara?-Perguntou Ten Ten com um sorriso.

-Não...Eu queria conversar com a Lee...

-...Sua turma...-Começara Sakura-**SUA TURMA TEM AULA COM O ZABUZA!**

-Silêncio mórbido-

-Eu...Esqueci completamente disso...

-Esquenta não, Gaa-chan!-Naru segura as mão de Gaara.-Eu posso ir na sua sala e dizer que você está doente, que tal?...

-Sério, Naru?Obrigada...

**-OLHAAAA!VAMOS CHEGAR ATRASADAS PARA A AULA DE HISTÓRIA COM O PROFESSOR GENMA!VAMOS LOGO, NARU-CHAN!**

-Hã?...Ah, está bem, Sasu-chan!Só vamos passar primeiro na sala do Zabuza-sensei...Até mais tarde, Gaa-chan!

-Até, Naru!

"Eu odeio essa garota,** MESMO**." Pensou com raiva Sasuna, segurando Naru pela mão.

As cinco saíram dali, deixando Gaara do lado da porta da coordenação.Várias garotas atrasadas passavam correndo pela porta para chegarem em suas salas.No meio da bagunça, Gaara viu a garota que explicara para ela tudo o que havia acontecido...

-Yo, Gaa-chan!-Disse a garota com um sorriso maldoso.

-Oi, garota estranha!

-Pode me chamar de Tsu-chan!Tchau tchau!...

"Essa menina não é normal, isso eu tenho certeza..."

**---**

Meia hora se passou com Gaara se escondendo no banheiro quando sentia a presença de alguém.

**---**

-Uma advertência?...

-Isso para não ser uma suspensão, Lee-san.-Disse Katsuya, se levantando da mesa da coordenação, indo para porta.Gaara logo de escondeu dentro do banheiro mas ouviu algo.-Aquilo não lhe dava direito de bater na garota...

Katsuya abrira a porta para Lee se retirar.

-Você fala assim, mas se falassem a mesma coisa de você e...E de alguém do colégio...

-...Do que você está falando, garota?Nunca me simpatizei com ninguém desta escola.

-Está bem...-Lee saiu da coordenação, andando para o corredor da sala de Zabuza.

"...O quê a Gaara vai pensar de mim?..."

-O que você fez, Lee?...-Gaara estava um pouco atrás da garota.-Por que bateu naquela garota?...

-...Gaa-chan!...-Lee olhou para trás e correu para perto de Gaara.-Eu?...Ela estava falando mal de você, Gaa-chan!Eu não iria deixá-la impune...

-Lee, você acreditou no que ela disse.

-...-Lee encarou a garota que estava á sua frente.-Não vou dizer que aquilo não me afetou mas...

-Como, como você pôde acreditar?...

-Você é muito importante para mim!...A Ten Ten é minha melhor amiga!Eu simplesmente...Não sei, num ataque de fúria eu acabei despejando toda raiva na Setsuna...

-Sua idiota!IDIOTA!Eu estava conversando com a Ten Ten no terraço, ela estava precisando de ajuda, sabia?...

-Eu sabia!Eu tentei até falar com ela, mas ela não deixou!...Quer saber?É!A escola estava toda comentando sobre vocês duas!O que eu pude pensar quando eu soube que vocês duas estavam juntas no terraço?Só besteira!E outra coisa, a garota te chamou de vadia, Gaara!...

-Eu não acredito nisso!O que houve com você?Foi simplesmente** MANIPULADA **por garotas da escola!

_**Se você simplesmente desistir de tudo...E parar...**_

-Eu mesma me descontrolo!E muito!Eu sei disso!Mas eu nunca...Duvidaria de você!...

_**Você não vai mais sofrer...**_

_**Venha para um lugar aonde ninguém mais vai te aborrecer...**_

-Você não vai falar nada?...

-...É, eu fiquei com ciúmes...

"O quê?...Não era isso que eu queria dizer..."

_**Se entregue, Lee.Será melhor assim.**_

"NÃO ME DIGA O QUE...NÃO PARE AGORA!"

-Simples, não?...-Gaara agora olhava para Lee com raiva...-Ótimo.Eu nunca precisei de ninguém mesmo.Eu iria precisar de alguém agora por que?...Está bem.Quando mudar de idéia, me avise, não vou correr atrás de você.

Gaara andou até Lee e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Posso muito bem me virar sozinha.Mas e você?

Aquilo doeu.Muito.

_**Agora sim, você vai escolher parar, não é, Lee?**_

A ruiva andava agora sem dizer nada, entrou na sala do fim do corredor de matemática e deixou Lee no corredor em pé.

-Tum tum-

-Tum tum-

"Não...Isso não foi nada...Está tudo bem...Tudo!..."

_**Minta mais, minta mais para si mesmo, você vai parar, tem que parar.**_

Lee agora andava até a coordenação com todas as forças que restavam nela.

Era sua doença.Lee possui uma doença rara, do coração...

-Katsuya...Katsu-...

Lee chamava pelo coordenador que estava em sua sala, conseguiu segurar a maçaneta e a girou, sem forças.

-Lee?O que hou-...LEE!

A garota não agüentou e caiu exausta no chão da sala...

"Me perdoe, Gaara!...Me perdoe..."

**OoOoOoOContinuaOoOoOoO**

Acabou o sétimo capítulo, foi bem grande, não?Espero que tenham gostado!(10 páginas no Word)Me perdoem pela demora!Ah, o formato mudou!Está melhor?...

Está se perguntando "E a corrida da Sasuna com a Ino?"

Beeeem acho que o próximo capítulo vai estar centrado na doença da Lee, então, non vai ter!(simples)

E cadê o KatsuKaka ou KakaIru?Ih, relaxeeeeem!Ainda falta!Vai demorar, mas vem!

Alguém acertou que seria o Neji de quem a Ten Ten gosta?...

Agradecimentos:

Charles, claro, amiguinho que está conversando comigo nessas férias tediosas...

Momo-chan(momotoko), pq ela é fofa e eu adoro as fics dela!E ela tb me apóia!

Mey-chan(GaaS2Lee) por que ela é demais e é minha melhor amiga no ff!(A fic obsessão é dela, q eu falei no início.É muito boa!Dêem uma conferida!)

A todos que me mandam reviews/lêem essa fic!Estou procurando melhorar a cada dia!

Inspiração para sair este capítulo:

Hugh Laurie, ator que interpreta House, um seriado muito bom!A beleza dele é...Inspiradora!...Ai, ai...E a doença da Lee...(sem detalhes aqui explico no capítulo 8)Foi inspirada num episódio de House...


	8. Fugitivos num metrô

"**Lee!Lee!Agüente firme!..."**

_**O que é isso?..Quem é?...Kakashi-san?...**_

"**O que houve?!...Não!...Lee!Me perdoe!..."**

_**Essa voz...É a Gaara.Não consigo abrir meus olhos...Só ouço vozes distantes...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei**

**Capítulo 8 – Fugitivos num metrô**

**Katsuya's POV ON**

O que eu vou fazer?...Essa garota...Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde...A Tsunade-dono havia comentado uma vez.

Segurei Lee e a coloquei deitada no banco da coordenação.Liguei para uma ambulância e enquanto esperava chamei Kakashi(pouco me agrada).

Pouco depois ele já estava na sala, perguntando o que havia acontecido e eu disse que ela simplesmente caiu no chão.

Não esperamos nem dez minutos e a ambulância atravessou o jardim da escola para chegar ao prédio.

-Eu vou com vocês, ela precisa de um médico que saiba de sua doença!-Dizia Kakashi a um dos enfermeiros.

**Katsuya's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gaara's POV ON**

...Será que eu fui muito dura com a Lee?...Eu não suporto que me prendam.Ela realmente achou que eu era só dela?Que ciúmes ridículo...Tudo bem, ela vai correr atrás de mim mesmo.

**PAF!**

**-O QUÊ????-**Sem querer gritei no meio da aula do Zabuza-sensei.

-Acalme-se.Eu apenas bati com a régua na mesa para ver se você acordava...-Dizia o professor com aquele olhar assassino.-Da próxima vez, o alvo vai ser a sua cabeça.

Todas as garotas fizeram silêncio.Eu só conseguia olhar para o Zabuza-sensei com raiva.

-Bem, a Senhorita Gaara pode vir no quadro negro e responder essa questão?...

-...Não.

-Ótimo, não sabe por que não estava prestando atenção?...

Sim seu retardado.Acha que eu me preocupo com Matemática?...Estou me perguntando onde a Lee pode estar já que ela não veio para a aula...Deve estar matando...

-Eu não estava prestando atenção...

-Ótimo, vocês então já sa...

-Uma ambulância!-Uma garota da primeira fileira falou.Qual era mesmo o nome dela?...Acho que era algo como "Moegi"...

Todas as garotas agora se encontravam na janela para ver quem havia passado mal.Também fui ver.O Zabuza-sensei estava furioso por termos levantado mas nós o fizemos mesmo assim.

Uma garota, de cabelo negro longo...Não dava para ver mais que is-...

**-SABAKU NO GAARA**!O quê você está fazendo?...

-Com licença professor!...

Não pensei nas conseqüências.Era a Lee?Aproveitei que estávamos no primeiro andar e pulei da janela.Claro que o professor tentou vir atrás mas não conseguiu(sedentário).

-O que houve?!...-Ten Ten agora saia do prédio, seguida por Naru e Sakura.Senti meu rosto ficar molhado...Por acaso isso seriam lágrimas?...Não.Impossível!Eu só me importo comigo mesma e com mais ninguém!-...Não!Lee!Me perdoe!...LEE!...

-Gaara!Não atrapalhe a passagem!...

Katsuya me segurou e não deixou eu ir ver a Lee.

**-ME SOLTA!EU QUERO SABER O QUE HOUVE!...**

Se a culpa foi minha?...Eu não vou me perdoar.Não posso.

-Não leve a Lee!Não tire mais alguém de perto de mim!...-A Ten Ten...Estava muito abalada.Se ajoelhou no chão e a ambulância foi embora.Sakura se sentou ao lado de Ten Ten e a abraçou.Ino e Sasuna chegaram depois de algum tempo.Naru com a mão no rosto, suspirando.

Katsuya me soltou, mas eu nem tive tempo de pensar em outra coisa, segurei o pulso dele e apertei com força.

**-O QUE HOUVE?ME RESPONDA!**

-Eu também não sei!...-Ele segurou a minha mão e a tirou de seu pulso.-Não se preocupe Gaara-san, foi só um...Um pequeno choque de sua doença...

-Que doença?...

**Gaara's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-...Ino-chan...

-Hã?...Sakura?...

Ino olhou para o relógio no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama.Eram duas da manhã e Sakura estava em pé ao seu lado, vestindo um pijama rosa.

-O que houve?...-Ino se sentou ao lado de Sakura.

-...Eu estou preocupada com a Lee-san...

-Sakura...Você ouviu a Tsunade-dono!Ela disse que está tudo bem...

-E você realmente acreditou?...Eu não consigo ficar bem sabendo que uma das minhas melhores amigas está no hospital e eu não posso nem visitá-la!...

-Sa-chan!Tsunade disse que nós vamos ter que esperar um pouco para poder visitá-la...Mas quando a gente puder nós vamos!Confie no que a diretora falou...-"Mas ela nem falou que doença era..." Ino pensou.

A loira se levantou e abraçou Sakura, que deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem.

-M-Mas e a Gaara?...Ela está achando que a culpa é toda dela...Eu quero ajudá-la...

-Foi ela que escolheu se trancar no próprio quarto, não deixando ninguém entrar.Não se preocupe amanhã eu arrombo aquela porta.

-Ah, tá...-Sakura fechou os olhos e pensou "Arrrombar a porta?".-O QUÊ?Você tá de brincadeira!-Ela apertou a bochecha de Ino.

-Uaaaah!Fiz a Sakura-chan rir!Fiz ela rir!

-Ino-porca, maldita!

-Sakura testuda, fedida!

-...

-Eu te amo, Sakura...-Disse Ino, por fim

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Três horas da manhã.**

Blam.

-Ah, finalmente chegou!...Kaka-...

-Olá Iruka!-Kakashi deu um belo sorriso.

Era um apartamento pequeno onde Kakashi e Iruka moravam, as pessoas perguntavam como eles conseguiam morar ali sem se estressarem.Claro que não se estressavam por espaço, na verdade, era raro os dois brigarem.

"Algo está estranho..."

-Está tudo bem, Kashi?...

-Uh?Claro, Ruru.-Ele se aproximou do moreno e o beijou.

Nada.

Iruka não sentiu nada naquele beijo.Kakashi estava estranho.Realmente algo havia acontecido.

-Está nervoso por causa da Lee?...

-Não...Mas eu vou ter que ficar no hospital, já que a mãe[1 dela confia em mim para cuidar da Lee...

-Ah...Quem vai te substituir na enfermaria?

-Acho que é um tal deYamato...Bem, eu vou dormir.Sete horas eu tenho que estar no hospital...Com licença, Iruka.-Kakashi se virou para a porta do quarto.

-Ah, não quer comer algo?...-O moreno perguntou.Kakashi suspirou.

-Não, obrigado...Só estou precisando dormir...

-Se algo estiver errado...Se tiver algum problema...-Ele colocou uma mão no ombro do amado.-Me fale.

-Você cismou com isso.-Ele não olhou para trás e entrou no quarto.

"Kashi..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cinco horas da manhã.**

**Ten Ten's POV ON**

Até parece que eu vou ficar na escola com a Lee precisando de ajuda.Seus idiotas.Vou fugir daqui e ir para o hospital.

Eu ando até o portão.Estava com uma mochila com tudo que eu precisava, cinco reais para o metrô e alguma coisa que eu queira comer, um casaco e meu celular.É tudo bem útil.

Eu estava de boné, já que era noite,ninguém iria ver quem eu era.

Ótimo.Sai do colégio.Fechei a porta.Estou perto do metrô.

-Hey, quem é você?...

Olho para trás.Adivinha?O mesmo coordenador que me viu fugindo daquela vez para salvar a Gaara.Ele é bom para punir as alunas e nos andando.Se eu falar algo, ele vai me levar para a escola.

-Eu estou falando com você!...

E ele grita.Por acaso ele sabe que são cinco horas da manhã?Que bom que o metrô abre cedo.

Paf.Paf.Paf.

Olhei para trás.Um homem, beirando seus 25 anos de idade, corria até mim.

-Quem é vocêêêêê?...

**-AH!SAI DE PERTO!**

Corri que nem uma louca até o metrô.Pulei a catraca, ótimo.Não paguei.Agora além, de fugir da escola, estou roubando...

-Ten Ten?É você?

**-AH!VAI Á MERDA, KATSUYA!**

Chega!Chega trem!Ah, o homem do caixa está vindo.deve ser para cobrar o dinheiro.E...Cadê o Katsuya?...

-Há!Te peguei!-Ele falou com um sorriso idiota no rosto, me segurando pela mochila.

-Larga!O trem está vindo!Deixa eu ir!

-...Ahn...Não!

Eu-odeio-ele.

**Ten Ten's POV OFF**

-Para onde você vai?...

-Para o hospital!Eu quero ver a Lee!Me larga!

O homem do caixa ficou parado, olhando para a cena.

-Tanto faz se ela for ou não.Eu quero o dinheiro da passagem.

-Me perdoe senhor, ela não irá sair daqui...

-Se ela não pagar você paga.

-Ela não vai pegar o trem...-Katsuya já estava se estressando.O cara era surdo?

-Ela já entrou.

Katsuya olhou para a própria mão.Viu a mochila da Ten Ten...Mas não a garota.Ela estava dentro do trem, sentada num dos bancos.

-Se ferrou!

A porta estava toda pessoa sã, você iria esperar o próximo trem para ir procurar a Ten Ten, certo?É, você é uma pessoa normal.Katsuya, parece que não.

Ele pegou impulso e pulou no trem, agarrado á mochila.A porta fechou.O cara do metrô corria ao lado do trem gritando algo como** "ME PAGUEM!".**

-Arf.Arf...Estou sem...Fôlego.Ten Ten?...

-Você acabou com a minha mochila!

-Hã?...-É verdade.-Ele, para amortecer a queda, caiu em cima da mochila.-M-Me perdoe...

-"Me perdoe"?...**SEU IDIOTA!**Vai ter que comprar outra!

-O quêêêê?...Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse fugido!-Ele se levantou e se sentou ao lado da garota.

-**ARGH**!Sai de perto!

-...O que foi?...

-Você tá fedendo á amor!Tá muito forte eu não tô agüentando!Sai daqui!

-..."Fedendo a amor"?

-É o que eu falo quando a pessoa está apaixonda...

-Eu não gosto de ninguém!-Katsuya corou violentamente.

-Ah, é?Então tá.

-...

-...

-E como você sente isso?

"Há!Ele tava fedendo a amor mesmo!"

-Sei lá.Os "fedores" são diferentes.Uns são cheirosos.Outros...fedem mesmo.

-Fedor é fedor.Cheiroso é cheiroso...Argh...Que nojo...

-É um dom.Mas particularmente, o seu fede, o meu fede, deixa eu ver mais quem...Ah, a diretora também.

-Ah, é?E por que não é "cheiroso"?-Katsuya riu.Sabia que tudo era invenção da garota mas queria ver até onde isso ia dar.

-Por que o amor não é correspondido!Também, você é chato, a pessoa não deve corresponde mesmo!

-Isso é jeito de se falar com um coordenador?...

-Como se eu me preocupasse...

**Piiiiiii.Sunagakure.Desembarque pelo lado direito.**

Eram apenas os dois no vagão.Estavam sentados um do lado do outro.

-Bem, vamos sair e pegar um ônibus para a escola.

-Vai você.Eu vou ver a Lee.

-...Não.

Ten Ten olhou para Katsuya.

-Já que você fede, deve entender.

-O quê?...

-Pessoas que fedem, depois de rejeitadas uma vez, ficam um pouco mais carrancudas e teimosas!He!

-...Você me chamou de carrancudo e teimoso?...Ah, deixa para lá...E essa é uma boa desculpa para a gente não descer?

-Não.Mas nesse meio tempo, o trem já andou e você nem se tocou!

-...

Realmente, eles estavam andando de novo.Katsuya se sentou.

-Ahhhh...Deixa para lá...

-Êêêê!Muito bom, garotinho!-Ten Ten sorriu.

-Você sabia que o horário de hóspedes começa só ás 7, né?

-Já são 5 e meia!Fique tranqüilo!A gente toma café por lá!

-...

"Onde foi que eu me meti?..."pensava Katsuya com a mão na cabeça, fazendo Ten Ten rir"Vou ser demitido...".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuna's POV ON**

-São seis o cloque e trinta cloquinhos!

-Ahn?...Cloque?...-Abri os olhos e vi a Naru sentada na minha cama olhando para mim.

-Sasuna-chaaaan!Levanta!Faltam trinta cloquinhos para a aula!

-Do que você está falando, Naru?

-Que são seis o cloque e...

-O QUÊ É "O CLOQUE"?

-Há!Você cabulou a aula de Inglês?Todo mundo sabe que seis o cloque e trinta cloquinhos são seis e meia!Acorda!

Cloquinho?Por acaso ela juntou o'clock e diminui fingindo que eram minutos e...Ah, dane-se.

-Você acordou com disposição, né?...

-Hoje eu tenho certeza que vamos poder ver a Lee-chan!

-Ah...É, acho que ela deve estar melhor!A Tsunade falou que não era nada demais mesmo...

-Levanta!Vamos!

-Ok, ok...

Me arrumei rapidamente, Naru estava pronta.É raro ela acordar cedo...Peraí.Ela acordou cedo?

Andei até Naru e coloquei minha mão em seu rosto.

-Por que você está com tanta maquiagem?...

-Ahh...Er...É que...Tem uma coisa meio feia no meu rosto...

Segurei Naru pela mão até o banheiro e peguei uma toalha para lavar seu rosto.

-Não!Não faz isso!

-Naru...

Olheiras.Ela não acordou cedo.Ela simplesmente não dormiuDevia estar pensando na Lee.Por que aquela garota estranha faz a Naru sofrer?...

-Ela está bem, Naru-chan!Quero ver se eu passar mal um dia você vai ficar triste...

-Não fale isso, Sasu-chan!Eu não iria...Não iria...-Ótimo.Fiz a Naru chorar.-Uh?

-Nada melhor que enxugar o rosto de lágrimas, que beijando elas, não?-Que fofa!Está vermelha!...Lágrimas são muito salgadas...Argh...-Sua idiota!Não tente esconder nada de mim!He!

**-SASUNA!**Você que é a mais idiota daqui!...Chata!...Vamos logo tomar café e ir para a aula!...

Ela segurou a minha mão.Estávamos descendo as escadas quando Tsunade as subiu, correndo.

-Está tudo bem diretora?...

Virei para olhar onde ela estava indo.Quarto...Quarto da Gaara e da Lee.Merda!O que houve com ela?...

Naru estava descendo as escadas e me puxando.Não teve curiosidade de olhar para onde a Tsunade havia ido.

-Ah, Naru-chan, eu me esqueci de uma coisa.Pode ir na frente!...

-Está bem, Sasu-chan!...

Ela foi embora. até a Tsunade, já que a essa hora todas as garotas devem estar no refeitório, ela estava gritando.

-Gaara!Abre essa porta Gaara!Vem comer alguma coisa!...

-Eu não quero!Sai daqui!

-Você não tem a chave diretora?...

-Não.O que faz aqui?

-Vim tirar ela daí.

-...Como?

Lá vai...Começo a bater na porta desesperadamente.

-Gaara!Sai daí sua idiota!Vem tomar café!Vamos para a aula!

-...Você não é a Sasuna.-Ouvi uma voz do quarto dela.-Desde quando você se preocupa comigo?...

-...É, você tem razão.Mas se você ficar deprimida, a Naru também vai ficar, assim eu também vou.Então, vê se melhora!Não quero a Naru triste por uma idiota deprimida que nem está tentando se encontrar com a Lee!

Ela abriu a porta.Estava de pijama(de cor vermelha parecia sangue...) com os olhos inchados.

-Sua idiota!Claro que eu quero ver a Lee!A culpa de ela estar lá foi toda minha!

-Não foi!A Tsunade mesmo disse!Foi uma série de acontecimentos que ativou a doença...Estúpida!Nós vamos poder ver a Lee mais tarde, ela vai ficar melhor!

-...Eu disse para ela que...Eu não precisava de ninguém...Isso é mentira, Sasuna.

-Eu sei.

Uma idiota.Falar essa besteira para alguém como a Lee, na verdade nunca fui com a cara de nenhuma das duas mas apesar disso a Lee é uma...garota...legal.Mas é estranha.Muito estranha.

-Pára de se culpar e...se arruma.Vamos para a aula.

-...-Ela corou.-Está bem...

-Seja rápida.-Acrescentou Tsunade.

**Sasuna's POV OFF**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-1,2,3,4,5 everybody's outside so come on lets ride**

**to the builders yard around the corner**

**the gangs all here and its time for us to do what we**

**wanna...**

-Para de cantar, por favor.

-Não.

-...Você é chata, Ten Ten.

-Digo o mesmo de você, Katsuya!

**A little bit of timber and a saw**

**a little bit of fixing thats for sure**

**a little bit of digging up the roads**

**a little bit of moving heavy loads**

Mambo 5 é bem legal!

-Ai...

Os dois estavam sentados na calçada do Hospital Sir Smith, Ten Ten escutando o rádio que tinha no celular dela e cantando alto.A garota segurava um sanduíche de mortadela e queijo que os dois compraram na padaria que tinha na esquina do hospital.

Katsuya estava olhando para o relógio, bebendo uma vitamina de mamão.

-Faltam cinco minutos para o horário de visitas...(Aleluia).

-Que bom!...Uaaah!Gosta dessa música?-Mostra o mp4

-Jackson 5?Eu adoro!Ah...Essa música é ABC!Ainda tocam nas rádios?Que legal!

-Gosto de Jackson 5 mas prefiro o Michael Jackson sozinho!Ele tem estilo!

-É, eu também gosto dele!Viu o último álbum dele o...

Estavam conversando animadamente sobre música quando alguém falou com eles.

-Ora,ora!Olha só quem encontramos aqui na rua!...

-Uh?-Ten ten olhou para cima.Kakashi, o enfermeiro da escola estava do seu lado.-**UAAAH!A CULPA É DO KATSUYA!**

**-...NÃO É VOCÊ QUE QUER VER A LEE?**

**-MAS VOCÊ NÃO ME INPEDIU!SÓ SE TACOU NO TREM!**

-Peraí...A Tsunade sabe que vocês estão aqui?

Katsuya se levantou e ajudou Ten Ten a se levantar também.

-Na verdade, Kakashi, ela fugiu da escola ás cinco da manhã, corri atrás dela, mas não deu tempo e...Tá, ela me convenceu de vir aqui.Bem, parece que ela gosta muito da sua amiga, então...

-Kakashi-san, por favor, não conte a ninguém!-Pediu Ten Ten.

-Maa...Não vou contar não.Bem, ás sete abre o horário de visita do hospital.Que horas são?...

-Sete e cinco...

-Então vamos!

Ten Ten correu.Que nem uma doida até a recepção.

-...Então, você vai ficar aqui cuidando da Lee?

-É.A mãe dela me pediu.

-Ah...

"Katsuya ama Kakashi, que ama Iruka, que ama Kakashi, que também ama Katsuya".

Katsuya, apesar de parecer sério...Estava muito nervoso.

Kakashi que sempre transmitiu segurança...Estava pensando em como fugir dali.

-Katsuya-san...Sobre ontem, eu...-Kakashi começou a falar.Tinha que ter muita coragem.

-Hn?O que foi?-Os dois estavam caminhando em direção á recepção do hotel.Katsuya deu um sorriso para Kakashi.-Quer se desculpar pelo fato de me fazer invadir uma sala ou ficar bêbado e acordar zonzo?...

-Acordar zonzo?...

-É.Não me lembro de nada...Acordei zonzo e com a cabeça doendo...O que você fez com a minha cabeça???-Perguntou Katsuya fingindo desespero.-E ainda dói!!!Drogaaa!-Diz colocando a mão na cabeça."Eu sei que eu sou um péssimo ator maaas..." pensava o jovem coordenador.

-...Ah...O remédio emanzol[2 devia ter tido efeito...Você acabou batendo a cabeça na parede por estar bêbado!...-Disse Kakashi, rindo.

-Eu não acredito...Que saco!-Chegando na recepção não encontraram Ten Ten e então resolveram ir para o quarto da Lee que segundo Kakashi era no terceiro andar, de número 302.

**-ACORDA Ô IDIOTA!EU TÔ AQUI SÓ PARA TE VER!**

-...Esse grito é da Ten Ten!-Falou Katsuya saindo do elevador.

O Hospital tinha as paredes brancas, piso e portas de madeira com vidros em cada porta.

-Eu escutei ele hoje...Mais precisamente "Vai á merda", mas tudo bem...

-He!Você seguiu ela até aqui...Como assim "Se tacou no trem"?

-Sabe quando a pessoa pega a mochila de uma garota e desesperada para seguir a menina você pula num trem e a porta fecha 1 segundo depois?

-...Não...

-Bem, dane-se, foi isso que aconteceu!

**-PORRA, VÊ SE ACORDA!**

-...Acho que ela está gritando demais.-Katsuya olha para a porta do quarto 302, na janela de vidro.-Prefiro não entrar.Nem você precisa, Kakashi.Vamos tomar um café.

A cena que Katsuya viu foi uma garota de cabelo castanho abraçada a sua melhor amiga inconsciente.Ten Ten estava chorando mas sabia que Lee ia acordar e ficar bem.

-Como está o quadro dela, Kakashi?...

Katsuya e Kakashi se encontravam na lanchonete do hospital.Um lugar simples, poucas mesas e cadeiras de madeira, com um balcão cheio de salgados e cardápio com várias opções de café(**Na-san:Mocha é bom!)**.Katsuya ficou tão enjoado ao ver "Café com chocolate, leite condensado,canela,leite,sorvete" que acabou pedindo café puro(ele odeia doces) enquanto Kakashi pediu um milk shake de baunilha.

-Está normal...Essa doença dela...É algo complicado mesmo.É como se ela tivesse num pesadelo eterno e não quisesse acordar.

-Eterno?

-São alucinações.Se a pessoa deixar que ela tome conta de si mesma...Ela pode dormir para sempre e viver com aparelhos em seu corpo até o dia eu que morrer de velhice ou tirarem tais aparelhos.-Falando na maior naturalidade.

-Como?E em quanto tempo dá para saber se ela vai ficar eternamente ou...

-Um mês.Se ela ficar em coma todo esse tempo, podemos perguntar para a mãe dela se quer que ela continue dormindo ou se desligamos o aparelho e ela morre...

-...Ah...-Katsuya suspirou e pôs a mão na cabeça.-É jovem demais.Nem dá para acreditar que alguém tão jovem tem problemas tão sérios...

-O fato não é a idade.É uma doença hereditária.Seu pai também tinha a doença mas "morreu"...Desligaram o aparelho...-Kakashi parou ao ver Katsuya prestando atenção(isso é raro).-Você está curioso?...-Disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

-Hã?...-Captou a mensagem.-Ah, sim...A Lee é uma garota muito legal...

-É...Mas é perspicaz demais...

-O quê?...

-Nada, nada!

-Achei vocês!Me deixaram rodando sozinha pelo hospital...mas foi só seguir seu cheiro, Katsuya!

-O cheiro do Katsuya?...-Perguntou Kakashi rindo.

-É, eu sinto quando as...

-Uaaaah!São oito horas, vejam só!Precisamos voltar para a escola, Ten Ten!Até mais, Kakashi-san!

-Até!-Katsuya se levantou e pediu para Ten Ten segui-lo.

Kakashi foi até o quarto de Lee e fez os exames de rotina.Nada demais.Nada mudou.Estava em um sono profundo...

O jovem médico saiu do quarto e foi até os fundos do hospital, onde há um jardim com algumas árvores.

Se sentou no primeiro banco que viu e ficou lá apreciando as nuvens.

Não adianta.Gostou e pronto.Mesmo que não tivsse sido a intenção de Katsuya, que ele estava bêbado, ele gostava muito daquele homem.

De repente uma voz atrapalha seus pensamentos.

-Kakashi-san, querido!

Ele olha para a dona daquela linda voz.

-Maa...Você por aqui?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**-Seu pai morreu querida, mas não foi sua culpa.Não fique assim, por favor...**_

_**-Eu não quero morrer, mamãe!Por favor!...**_

"**Onde eu estou?..."**

**OoOoOoO Continua oOoOoOoO**

[1Próximo capítulo terá mais detalhes.

[2Eu inventei o nome.Não peçam na farmácia(Bem, eu acho q non existe esse nome...).

Desta vez non teve aquele meu famoso recadinho de inicio de fic!

Katsuya:Aleluia...

Reclama mais um pouco e eu faço você beijar o Kakashi no próximo capítulo!Muhuhuhu!

Katsuya:Fazer o que né...Vamos obedecer... ¬¬

Esse capítulo foi pequeno...Nove folhas no word Ù.Ú Sorry!

O pior é que essa porcaria de capítulo não revelou droga nenhuma e eu fiquei só enrolando!

(Sim, foi isso mesmo)

Katsuya:É...Nada a comentar...

Ah, sim, o Iruka-chan ESTÁ preocupado com o Kakashi.Não, o Kakashi não odeia o Iruka.Ele ama ele, sacou?Mas está evitando ele por motivos óbvios... Ò.Ó (Dã)

No próximo capítulo de Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei:

A Lee vai acordar ou vai ter uma vida deitada dormindo forever?

Fãs do/da Lee:Vai acordar!

Quem está falando com o Kakashi?

Katsuya:..."Querido"?

Na-san:Nyaaaa!Tá com ciúminhooo?

A Gaara vai tomar vergonha na cara e ir até o hospital?

Ù.Ú Eu realmente non faço a mínima...

O Katsuya vai ser demitido por fugir com uma aluna?

Se não for, vai ficar parecendo pedofilia...(Parecendo?)

Agradecimentos:

Para quem me manda reviews(por que vocês são demais), me perdoem, mas eu não respondo muito(ingrata, né???)...

Ao Charles(apóia as fics),

Takepi(lê as fics),

A Mey-chan(precisa explicar?) e a Momo-chan(recusa apresentações), minhas melhores amigas no ff

E finalmente, obrigada ao metrô de São Paulo e todos que trabalham lá por me inspirarem na parte "Ten Ten foge de Katsuya".

Até a próxima!


	9. Quem é a repugnante aqui?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei**

**Capítulo 9 – Quem é a repugnante aqui?**

-Quem está aí?...-Lee estava num local escuro e frio.Não enxergava um palmo a sua frente.A única coisa que ela percebeu foi que o local estava inundado pois a água ia até seu joelho.

A garota escutava um choro distante.Ela já havia escutado esse choro antes.

-Quer ajuda?...Você está bem?...-Gritava, mas não recebia resposta.

-LEE!Eu não acredito que você fez isso!...Eu te dei todo o carinho do mundo...Você teve que...Ah...

_**Essa conversa...**_

Lee saiu correndo até o local de onde (achou que) vinha o choro.Encontrou uma porta branca, brilhando no meio daquele breu.O estranho é que ela passou a mão ao lado da porta e não tinha nada.Nenhuma parede.

Ela abriu a porta e eis que viu um dos piores momentos de sua vida, passando como um filme.

-Virar "isso"?...Eu amo...

**-REPUGNANTE!**É o que você é!

_**Foi isso mesmo..."Repugnante"...Minha mãe está com nojo de mim...**_

Lee estava no alojamento, alguns dias antes de falar para Gaara o que sente.A garota estava sentada em sua cama, segurando um celular, sua mão tremia e parecia exaltada ao falar no telefone.Aproveitou que Gaara estava na enfermaria e falou com sua mãe,estava dizendo o que ela devia e o que não devia fazer.Lee disse que ia falar com Gaara que a amava.

-Foi culpa desse colégio feminino!Foi culpa...

-A culpa foi minha!Eu me apaixonei por uma garota, mas isso não te dá o direito de me julgar!O meu único erro foi ter dito a você!...Foi o meu único erro!

-"Único" erro?...Filha...O que vão dizer de nós duas?...

-Danem-se os outros.

-O caso não é "os outros".É a gente.Não vou admitir esse comportamento!Vou colocar você num colégio misto e pronto!Homem tem que ficar com mulher, mulher com homem!Deus não permite relações entre...

-Tudo bem.

As duas pararam de discutir.Lee disse "tudo bem".Havia acabado o sofrimento da jovem mãe de Lee, sua filha ia desmanchar o namoro com outra garota, ia deixar de...

-Tudo bem...-Continuou Lee.-Se você não aceita, não posso fazer nada.Mas não quero que a senhora me interfira nisso.Pode deixar de pagar o colégio.Posso trabalhar em algo e pagar...Bem, mãe, já estou atrasada para a aula...Tchau...

-Adeus.Volte a falar comigo quando desistir dessa garota.Sem cabimento...

A porta se fechou e Lee foi empurrada de volta para a sala escura e molhada.Ficou procurando outra porta por um tempo, sem sucesso.

-Por aqui, Lee.Venha até mim.Venha...

-P-Pai?...O que você está fazendo nesse lugar?...Onde a gente tá?...

-Você está pagando pelos seus pecados, seus pensamentos infernais...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Me dê um bom motivo.**UM ÚNICO BOM MOTIVO!**Edeixo vocês irem.

-...Bom motivo?...Ahn, ela queria ver a amiga...

**-** Não é um bom motivo.

-Eu insisti para o Katsuya me levar...

**-PÉÉÉÉÉÉ!**Motivo pior ainda!Ou seja, ele concordou com o seu ato?...

-Er...

-Obrigado, Ten Ten...

Situação:Ten Ten e Katsuya na sala da diretora da Escola Feminina tentando explicar para Tsunade o "porquê" deles terem fugido de madrugada da escola.

_Se eu for demitido agora...eu...__**EU NÃO VOU TER DINHEIRO PARA COMPRAR COMIDA**__!...(_Na-san:Uau, só descobriu agora?...)

**-NÃO!**Tsunade-dono, eu preciso desse emprego!Quer dizer, ela fugiu da escola ás 5 da manhã, eu corri atrás dela,subimos sem querer no trem e...E a gente perdeu o ponto da Sunagakure...E...E ela estava tão desesperada...-Katsuya coloca a mão no rosto.

-Katsuya...Eu gosto muito de você e de seus serviços...-Começou a dizer Tsunade.-Mas, meu querido, isso que você fez pode dar cadeia.Tem sorte de não termos chamado a polícia, pois eu te conheço bem.Também não contei pais de Ten Tenque você foi junto.Então, para seu próprio bem...Saia dessa escola, por favor.Se descobrirem que te protegi...

-...Ah...Está licença...

-Te dou cinco dias para tirar tudo do seu alojamento e encontrar um lugar...E Ten Ten, vá para a aula.Seus pais estão vindo e logo vão ter uma conversa séria comigo, para depois dar um sermão em você.

-...Sim...Tsunade-dono...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Que saudades Kakashi!...Como vai?

-Vou bem.-_**Só por mim que você vai perguntar?.**_

A dona da bela voz era ninguém menos que Ai Lee**(1).**Ela vestia um casaco longo de veludo roxo com algumas plumas.Era a mãe deKeiko, uma mulher espalhafatosa que acha que está sendo o centro das atenções.E está mesmo, mas não do jeito que ela quer.

Depois da morte do pai de Lee, Ai que sempre era criticada pelo marido, resolveu aproveitar a vida, gastar toda a herança do marido com homens e roupas.

-E a Keiko-chan?

-O quadro está estável, o mesmo de quando a senhora veio aqui.

-Senhora?-Disse a cínica fingindo ter menos que quarenta e sete anos e meio.-Assim eu fico ofendida.Me chame de Ai.

-Então, Ai!-O homem levantou e foi andando até o hospital, fazendo menção para a mulher segui-lo.-O que aconteceu de verdade para a Lee ter uma "parada"?...

-...Você sabe como ela exagera nas certeza foi isso.Deve ter sido aquela namoradinha infeliz dela...

O homem parou em frente a uma máquina de salgados e olhou sério, para Ai.

-Você falou isso para ela?

-Isso o quê?

-A senhora falou mal da Gaara para ela?...

A mulher embranqueceu.Parecia ter tido uma lembrança terrível em mente...

-Já entendi.Não precisa falar mais nada.-Kakashi colocou uma mão no bolso, a procura de uma moeda.

-O-Oquê você está insinuando?Você sabe muito bem que...Eu NUNCA faria algo assim!...

-Eu já tratei o seu marido, o você acha que ele morreu?...

-...Cale a boca!Cale-se!...Você acha que uma mãe ia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto a filha...

-Não grite no hospital, senhora...-Disse a recepcionista.

-Hunf!-Ai ficou furiosa e envergonhada quando olhou para os lados.Vários médicos estavam olhando para ela, esperando que ela se retirasse.-Eu estou de saída.Preste atenção, Kakashi, cure a minha filha de qualquer jeito!...

_**Sinais de culpa, não?...Que vida mais triste...**_

Pensou o jovem médico, colocando uma moeda na máquina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Onde você está me levando, pai?...

-Para aquele dia...Vem para aquele dia... Sofra pelo que você fez comigo.

Do lado de seu pai, apareceu uma outra porta, dessa vez de cor vermelha.Ela se abriu e mostrou uma paisagem conhecida por Lee.Sua casa.

-Isso...-Ela procurou por um calendário á sua volta.Estava certa, era dia 13 de março de 2004.-Por que você me trouxe para cá?...Não quero viver isso de novo...

Lee olhou para o chão e algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto._**Aquele dia, aquele maldito dia...**_

-E de quem você acha que foi a culpa, Keiko?

-...Não...Você disse que ontem estava tudo certo!Que eu não ia morrer por causa disso...-Dizia a jovem Lee, chorando.Estava encolhida na sofá, com as mãos no rosto.

-Todos nós mentimos, Keiko-san.Seu avô morreu assim.Seu pai morreu assim...E de que você acha que vou a culpa pela doença?

-D-Do que você está falando?...

-Sempre se fazendo de coitada...

-...Eu sempre tratei muito bem o meu pai!Ele nunca teria a "parada" por minha causa!

-Há!Você acreditou?Mesmo?Não se esqueça que é uma doença que você também tem!E também vai morrer por causa dela!

Ai não amava o marido, fora um casamento arranjado dos pais dela, da família Nekoi com a família Lee.Ele não era um bom homem nem bom pai, o emprego era tudo para ele que trabalhava como empresário.

Ai também não amava a filha, pois sempre que olhava para Keiko, lembrava de seu marido e isso realmente não era bom.

-Essa maldita doença da família Lee...É genética...É genética, meu Deus!Não terei que agüentar esse estorvo por mais tempo!...

_**Foi essa mesma doença que vem matando os jovens da família Lee...Eu não sei muito bem o que é...Algo como...**_

-O que eu fiz para colaborar com a doença, mamãe?Não foi a minha intenção...

-Deixou seu papai tristinho, né?...

-Eu?...Eu sempre tirei boas notas, sempre tentei melhorar, cada vez mais, para vocês se orgulharem de mim...

-Você nasceu.Não era para ser o empresário seu pai era ótimo mas o chefe teve que demiti-lo pelo fato de ele ser compulsivo e não aceitar perder nem uma açã isso ele ficou cada vez mais e mais deprimido, até morrer.Você também vai ficar assim.É só uma questão de tempo!

-Não fui eu quem sai com outro homem!A senhora também ajudou, não é, mãe?...

"_**Seu pai morreu querida, mas não foi sua culpa.Não fique assim, por favor...".Foi isso que ela disse um dia antes.Mudou tanto daquele dia para o outro...**_

Lee sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro, que a puxou daquela lembrança.A porta se fechou e ela olhou para o rosto de seu pai, depois de cinco longos anos.

-É você mesmo, pai?...-Lágrimas não paravam de escorrer de seu rosto.Ela realmente achou que nunca mais iria ver o pai.

-Sim.E quero que você pare com isso.

-P-Parar?...Por que, pai?Parar com o quê?...

-Com tudo isso.Já pensou por que deve voltar?-Lee abre a boca para perguntar** "para onde?"**, mas seu pai responde.

-Por que você voltaria a abrir os olhos?

-Para me encontrar com...

-A sua mãe?Aquela mulher não te ama.Lembre-se disso.A Gaara?Ela não está nem aí para você, Lee.Você já pensou no que vai fazer se acordar?O que vai acontecer?Sua mãe continuará pagando sua escola, sem ao menos querer.Por que não faz isso por ela e a deixa feliz se você morrer?E a Gaara?Lembra do que ela disse?...

**-" Posso muito bem me virar sozinha.Mas e você?"**

- Se você simplesmente desistir de tudo...E parar...

_**Eu já ouvi isso antes...**_

-Você não vai mais sofrer...Para quê amar se você só sofre depois?

-...Isso...É coisa da minha cabeça...Você não é real.Você não pode ser meu pai.

-Posso.

-Você não sabia da Gaara!Você morreu anos antes de eu conhecer ela!

-Eu assisto tudo...Do inferno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**O quê eu estou fazendo nessa sala?**_

-Isso por quê, alguém pode me explicar...Ah, você, Tsubomi.

_**Eu deveria sair dessa escola e encontrar a Lee.Não sei como a Sasuna me convenceu de assistir a aula...**_

-Por que "suki" nesta frase se refere a "trator", não "amor".

_**...Essa voz enjoada...AH!O que é isso?A garota que falou para chamá-la de Tsu-chan e a menina...Qual o nome dela mesmo?...Ah, SETSUNA!O que elas estão fazendo aqui?...**_

-Por que tá me olhando com essa cara estranha, Gaara-chan?

-Por que você tá aqui?

-Eu estudo aqui.

-E eu, Setsuna, a presidente do fã clube...

-Eu odeio você, Gaara.-Disse Tsubomi rindo descontroladamente.

-A gente tá no meio da aula de Japonês...Silêncio por fa-...

-Quieto professor!-Disse Gaara para Iruka, sem pensar nas conseqüências.-Essa vaca aqui que irritou a Lee.

De repente as duas estavam de pé, se encarando.

-Não sou eu que fico no terraço aos beijos com a Ten Ten!

-Não sou a intrometida da história!

-Como vice-presidente do fã clube da Lee eu acho que...

-O QUÊ?Eu sabia!Só tem garota tarada e maluca nesse clube!

**(Metade da turma) –EI!**

-...Caham.

-Huhuhu!Quer ser morta por metade da turma?

-Pode até ser que você precise da turma para me matar, mas você morre com um soco meu.

**Silêncio mórbido**

**-CA-HAM!**

-Vai tomar pastilha, profes-...

-**VOCÊ**!Senta!**E VOCÊ**!Entregue as poesias corrigidas!

**-SIM, IRUKA-SENSEI!**

Existem os professores tolinhos e os durões.Só que no meio dos dois grupos existe o falso tolo.Aquele bonzinho que se ele estressar começa a gritar e dar um sermão maior que homilia de missa?Aqueles que você já até sabe que ele vai dizer "Eu trabalho em duas escolas chego de noite em casa"...Pois é.Esse é o Iruka.Mas vamos cortar essa droga de sermão e ir direto a história.

-Há!-Disse Tsubomi entregando a poesia de Gaara.-Tosca!Tirou dois!

-Valia três.

-E daí?Eu gabaritei!

_**Dane-se, vaca.Ah, não, não posso dizer isso.Iruka-baka-sensei tá me olhando torto...**_

-Gaara-san.Pode vir aqui um instante?...-perguntou Iruka, com um falso sorriso.

_**Não.**_

-Tá bem.

-As outras, estão dispensadas.Faltam dez minutos para o intervalo mesmo...

-Hai, Iruka-sensei!

_**Alguns minutos depois, todas se foram, exceto por Tsubomi que fingia arrumar a mochila, mas Iruka-sensei percebeu e a expulsou da sala.Quando ficamos sozinhos e ele me deu um sorriso comecei a pensar coisas do tipo "Ele deve ser um pervertido" e "Ele não podia me liberar, não?Quero ver The L world(2)...".**_

-Achei que você gostaria de receber isso, Gaara-san.É uma surpresa e acho que você não gostaria de abrir aqui na minha frente**.**Acho que você vai gostar.**-**_**Ele disse, me entregando um envelope branco.**_

-Advertência?

-Eu disse, "você vai gostar".

-Uhn, tá bem.

_**Eu estava saindo da sala quando eu o ouvi falando algo como...**_

"_**Chorar não significa só tristeza".**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Katsuya-san!

-...O que foi, ser ignóbil?

-Isso é jeito de me tratar?...Mal agradecido!

-O quê?Eu fui demitido e tenho que agrade-...

-Não.Mas eu te levei no hospital.E seu cheiro meio que diminuiu.Por isso demorei a achar vocês...-_** Devo estar certa sobre isso...**_**-**Então, encontrou sua pessoa especial que tira o fedor?...

-...S-sai daqui, se não vão achar que nós estamos juntos e eu vou ser preso.

Ten Ten procurou Katsuya e o encontrou um bom tempo depois de levar a bronca dos pais(castigo:três meses sem siar do alojamento).Ela estava perto do quarto de Katsuya, que já havia posto as malas no corredor.

-...Ei, por que você tá indo embora hoje?...A diretora deu mais algum tempo para se mudar.

-Ten Ten, ser julgado por pedofilia é inadmissível...Eu quero sair daqui o quanto antes...

-Eu tenho a idade para fazer o que quiser!

Katsuya parou por um instante de fazer sua última mala e olhou assustado para a garota.

-E o que exata-...

-Se você estivesse me agarrando, poderia.Se bem que eu não gostaria muito...

-E-Eu?Claro que eu nunca...

-Ah, tá bom.Então no hospital seu cheiro diminuiu por quê?...

-Sei lá!

-Admite que eu tenha o poder?

**-ADMITO!**

Ten Ten deu um passo para trás.

-Peraí!Cê não gosta de mim?...

-Não.

-De quem se-...Nããããoooooo!-Ten ten deu algumas risadas maliciosas.-Você gosta da Lee?

Como se acha muito inteligente, Ten Ten sacou logo que Katsuya gostava dela, por isso a deixou sair da escola e seu cheiro teria diminuído.

-...É.Pode ser.Tanto faz, Ten Ten.Eu estou indo.Não sente na minha mala, por favor.

-Você é engraçado, Katsuya-san.Sempre transpareceu ser sério...Nunca imaginei que fosse gay...Perto de mim tem várias lésbicas e bláus...Por que será que eu sou hétero?...Ainda mais gostando de um cara como o Neji-san...

-...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.O que era aquele tal "poder" ridículo dela, afinal de contas?Não passava de intuição, não?Mas Katsuya conseguiu enganar Kakashi, por que não Ten Ten?Essa garota sabe de muito mais coisas...

-O que você quer afinal de contas?

-Que você salve aquela pobre alma.-Ten Ten suspirou e olhou triste para Katsuya.

-De quem você está falando?...

-Eu?Nada!Mas para você descobrir...Precisa ficar por aqui mais um tempo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Este envelope maldito...

-Oi, Gaa-chan!

-Ah, oi Ten...Ten Ten?

A garota parou e olhou para Gaara.

-O que foi?...-A garota, toda sorridente, sendo que no dia anterior estava chorando por uma desilusão amorosa.

-Você tá...Diferente...Aconteceu alguma coisa?...

-Nada.Eu tomei um banho.

-Ah, um banho...Sim...

-Sim.Para me deixar beeeem cheirosa!

-Aham...-Gaara fingiu que entendia o que Ten Ten havia dito(para evitar problemas).-Bem, tenho que ir.Até mais.

-Até, Gaa-chan!

A ruiva andou mais um pouco pelo alojamento, subiu as escadas para dar de cara com um Katsuya bem assustado com várias malas na mão.

-Não se preocupe Katsuya.Qualquer coisa que a Ten Ten tenha dito...Acho que ela não está com a mente sã.

-Ah...Concordo...Espero...Ei, Gaara!Você soube para onde a Ten ten foi hoje?-_**Huhuhuu..**__._Katsuya, o vingativo._**Quem mandou se meter na minha vida?A Ten Ten vai pagar por isso.**_Detalhe, ela é tem quinze anos e ele tem vinte e cinco.Não pode ser um pouco menos infantil?..._**-**_Ela foi ver a Lee!

**-O QUÊ?**Isso é sério?...

-É sim e te digo mais...

-Tá, tá.Depois eu falo com você.-Todos estavam querendo parar para falar com ela.Até Sasuna que quis chamá-la para lanchar no pátio e ela recusou, óbvio.Primeiro, a Naru obrigou Sasuna a ser gentil.Segundo, ela queria ler o que estava no envelope.

Passou por mais alguns quartos até chegar ao seu.Girou a maçaneta rapidamente, fechou a porta e sentou na cama.Ela queria ter aberto logo na sala de Iruka mas resolveu fazer o que seu sensei pediu.Se fosse uma simples advertência, ela ia matar Iruka por pô-la nesse estado ridículo de nervosismo.

Leu o que estava escrito no envelope "Turma 1-A" por que ele entregaria algo com relação à turma para ela?

Abrindo o envelope achou uma folha.Não uma qualquer, mas uma folha de caderno, com uma letra familiar.

-"Keiko Lee, Turma 1-A."

Não queria mostrar suas emoções mesmo estando sozinha naquele quarto.Suspirou e tomou fôlego.Teria que ser forte para ler aquilo.

-"Nota:3.0"."Nome do poema:Sunadokei".

_**Sunadokei...Relógio de areia?O que significa isso?...**_

Ela passou os olhos rapidamente pelo poema e leu uns três "Gaara" na folha.Sim, era sobre ela.Resolveu então ler mesmo o poema.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Então.Naru, me responda.O que exatamente eu faço aqui, sentada na mesma mesa que a Ino-baka e a Sakura?

As quatro garotas estavam na mesma mesa no refeitório.

-Por que eu fiz uma aposta!

_**E eu com isso?**_

-Que tipo de aposta?

-Apostei que você ganhava da Ino na corrida.

-Que corrida?

-Aquela corrida!-Ino bateu a mão na mesa.-Será possível que você não se lembra?Eu tive que comer um kilo de cachorro quente para depois terem a brilhante idéia de nós corrermos-pelo menos vamos emagrecer um pouco...

-Mas não foi cancelada por causa da Lee?

-Do que você está falando, Sasuna?Primeiro, ela não morreu.Segundo, você só pode estar com medo.

-...Isso.É isso.Estou morrendo de medo.Agora, se me dão licença, vou levar a Naru para comer ramén.

-Sasuna...Eu apostei mil ienes em você...

_**Mil ienes...-**_Sasuna, sempre racional**-**_**Pego metade para mim...Compro ramén para a Naru(não tinha mesmo dinheiro para pagar) ela fica feliz, tem que me agradecer de algum jeito...**_

**-FECHADO**!Vamos fazer essa competição logo!

-Correr até onde?-Perguntou Ino interessada.Sakura por outro lado, queria se ver livre dali.Pensando em algo com relação a medicina, estava muito interessada numa certa proposta de Tsunade...

-Daqui, até a enfermaria!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hm...Gostei desta escola, Namikaze-san.Escola Feminina...Que ótimo lugar para uma garota crescer...

-Não está se referindo a opção da minha filha, certo, Jiraya-san?

-Hm?Nem estava pensando nisso...**-**_**Huhu...Colegiais...Lindas colegiais de saia, com aquelas pernas sadias a mostra...Tanta saúde!...**_

Dois homens andavam pelos corredores de Konoha.Um era alto e loiro.Vestia uma camiseta branca e jeans, seu sapato era engraçado, meio verde-limão.Tinha péssimo gosto, esse era Namikaze.Jiraya era o mais alto, velho e...pervertido.Seu cabelo branco e suas rugas não escondiam a idade avançada, mas, como qualquer homem velho tarado, tinha fantasias com mulheres mais jovens.

-...Parem de correr!Vocês!**BAKAS!**Escutem!

-Nossa...Até eu fiquei com medo daquela garota...-Jiraya olhou para o fim do corredor.Um ponto vermelho se aproximava mais, e mais rápido.Deduziu que era uma garota ruiva.Dois pontos vinham atrás.Esses ele não conseguiu definir.(Katsuya:Que corredor grande...)

-Eu quero meus mil ienes e você não vai me impedir, Gaara!

Já dava para ver melhor, na visão dele, colegiais bonitas e decididas.

Agora a ruiva, com um envelope na mão, corria lado a lado com uma de cabelo preto, que estava quase passando ela.Uma loirinha fraca vinha atrás delas.

_**Oh...Que linda imagem da ruivinha, tão linda e geniosa...Já a de cabelo preto eu não gostei muito não.**_

-Sasuna-san?É você?Cadê a Naru?...-Namikaze olhou para Sasuna que parou ao ver aquele homem.

-Ah!Finalmente você parou!-Disse Gaara, com dificuldades para respirar.-Sabia que eu não posso correr muito?Não estou totalmente recuperada!Ah, eu queria falar com vocês sobre a Lee-san, eu queria...

-HÁ!Cheguei!-Disse Ino com a mão na porta da enfermaria.Ganhou pois Gaara e Sasuna pararam antes.-Eu sabia que ia ganhar da sedentária Gaara e da Sasuna baka!

-A Naru...Deve estar vindo pra cá.Quer que eu fale que o senhor...

-Sim.Eu a espero aqui.

-Tudo bem...-Disse Sasuna séria.

-Uah...Isso deu medo, Namikaze-san.Essa é a Sasuna?...

-É.E por algum motivo ela não vai com a minha cara...-sussurrou.

Os dois homens encararam as duas garotas que estavam ali, em pé em frente a enfermaria olhando a situação.

-E vocês, são?...

-Ino, Yamanaka.Essa é Sabaku no Gaara.

-A famosa Gaa-chan?-perguntou Namikaze Uzumaki, sorrindo.

-É...Pois é..**.-**_**A Sasuna foi intimidada por esse cara...Não posso me descuidar, assim**_**.-**Olha!A Naru!...**(**_**Salva pelo gongo!)**_

Naru subira as escadas e deu de cara com Sasuna.Trocaram algumas palavras, que os outros não conseguiram ouvir, por estarem um pouco longe**(Na-san:Claro, o corredor é grande e elas estavam bem no fim.Katsuya:Você não conseguiu descrever, né?).**

Ino cutucou Gaara e disse:

-Bem, prazer em conhecer os senhores!Estamos indo, não é, Gaa-chan?A aula já vai começar mesmo...

-Ah, sim, Ino-chan!

Ino puxou Gaara para as escadas, passando por Naru.

-Ah, oi, Gaa-chan!Já lanchou?Falei para o tio do ramén guardar um pouco para você.Fiquei preocupada que eu não tinha te visto no intervalo todo...

-Ahn...Eu tenho que falar com você, Naru-chan.É sobre a Lee.

-Tá bem.só vou falar com meu pai.Depois das aulas a gente se fala.

As duas desceram as escadas e encontraram Sasuna sentada num banco.Estava um pouco aborrecida com o Namikaze estar lá._**Será que ele veio fazer de novo aquela proposta para a Naru?...**_

-O que você quer afinal de contas?

-Reunir todas e ir ver a Lee!

-O quê?Gaara-san, você ficou doida?-Ino segurou Gaara pelos ombros para a garota olhar em seus olhos..-A Ten Ten é da nossa sala e contou toda sua experiência pós advertência e vinda dos pais!Você não pode simplesmente ignorar o fato de que Lee está cansada e não podemos ir lá...

-Não.Eu tenho que ir lá.Senão...A areia pode acabar...

**OoOoOoOoO Continua oOoOoOoOoO**

**(1) Ai significa amor...(Nada a ver com a Ai mas enfim...)**

**(2)Todo mundo conhece essa série?...(Passa no Warner Channel aq).Só para exclarecer, "L" de Lesbians.**

**Caham, sobre vários capítulos errados:**

**O Iruka dá aula de JAPONÊS e não de PORTUGUÊS (como eu escrevi errado outro dia)**

**O Kakashi usa máscara e eu ESQUECI desse detalhe quando o Katsuya foi beijá-lo.**

**Eu com certeza devo ter escrito "poema" ao invés de "poesia" alguma vez(peraí!Era para ser poema ou poesia?Fiquei confusa...).**

**Se você vir mais algo errado, fale para mim, por favor.Vou escrever no fim do próximo capítulo(reviews também servem como crítica).Afinal, sou uma estudante baka que conseguiu tirar 5 em português(gritando isso para os 4 ventos).**

**Desculpa pela demora!(Três meses) E esse capítulo nem foi grande coisa,não?**

**Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews, até o próximo capítulo!Explico mais tarde sobre a poesia Sunadokei(SIM!FOI AQUELE MANGÁ!)**


End file.
